Sono Natsu no Tooi Kioku
by neerain
Summary: "Aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo."/Kizuna hanya ingin keluarganya pergi berlibur seperti kebanyakan orang, namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Sekarang, dia dan Kiseki berada di Okokuzome bersama si kembar Kasugano. Menikmati liburan musim panas bersama Haruka dan Sora beserta kegelisahan yang tercipta di hati si kembar Mutou akibat keambiguan hubungan mereka./Twincest
1. Chapter 1

Potongan fanfiksi crossover original fiction ini bisa dibilang prekuel, tapi bisa juga jadi cerita yang berdiri sendiri. Tapi bagi yang berniat untuk membaca Kore Kara Mo Zutto (remake Kizuna no Kiseki aka Miracle of Bond yang sekarang masih dalam proses rewrite) aku SANGAT menyarankan kalian membaca ini dulu.

WARNING! Twincest, Alternate Reality, OCs as main characters

Yosuga no Sora © Sphere

Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on fictionpress) / Primrose1812 (on Wattpad)

* * *

 **Sono Natsu no Tooi Kioku**

 _ **The Distant Memory of that Summer**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Hey, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"_

* * *

 _Seandainya saja seseorang bertanya padaku sejak kapan aku memendam perasaan ini... maka tidak akan pernah ada jawaban yang pasti. Karena semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingat, semakin hatiku berkata bahwa selama ini aku telah merasakannya, entah sejak kapan._

 _Tapi..._

 _Musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu adalah awal dari segalanya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Okaa-san_... apa _Okaa-san_ mau pergi?"

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu memutuskan untuk angkat suara setelah beberapa saat mengintip dari balik celah pintu. Engselnya yang terbuat dari besi sedikit berkarat, deritannya membongkar aksi gadis praremaja yang wajahnya seringkali diliputi kegelisahan tersebut, sebagaimana saat dia menyaksikan ibunya mengepak baju-baju ke dalam koper tanpa berminat meliriknya sama sekali.

Padahal liburan musim panas telah tiba.

"Aku masih ada urusan di Fukuoka. Ada apa?" wanita berambut merah panjang itu akhirnya menanggapi, tapi fokusnya belum bisa tertuju pada hal lain selain kebutuhan apa saja yang harus dijejalkannya segera. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu.

Putrinya, yang memiliki rambut merah berpendar senja sama sepertinya sontak menunduk. Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat hatinya putus harapan.

" _Okaa-san_ pasti lupa... _Okaa-san_ berjanji padaku kalau kita akan pergi jalan-jalan musim panas kali ini," ia tidak berani melihat wajah ibunya, "Janji itu kita buat sebulan yang lalu. Kiseki juga melihatnya."

Ia memasukkan baju terakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa," balasnya cepat, menutup kopernya diikuti tarikan resleting yang lancar dan gesit. Akan tetapi, tentu saja ia masih peka terhadap kekecewaan anak perempuannya, dari sisi manapun semua orang juga pasti tahu. Dia mungkin tidak menangis, namun matanya yang terus berpaling mengungkapkannya dengan baik.

Sang ibu pun menghela napas,

"Dengar, Kizuna, aku tidak lupa janji itu. Tapi sekarang ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Apa _Okaa-san_ akan pergi sampai berbulan-bulan lagi?"

"Kira-kira begitu," ia menurunkan kopernya dari atas kasur, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menggantikannya," tambahnya, sebisa mungkin terdengar meyakinkan. Kizuna mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk wanita beriris zamrud itu. Dari dulu ia memang tak mengenal salam berpamitan. Di saat yang sama pintu apartemen mereka terbuka disertai langkah kaki juga kelakar gaduh. Dan langsung hening ketika sang pelaku menyadari situasi.

"Ada apa, Kiseki? Kenapa kau mendadak di... ah," salah seorang dari tiga anak lain yang datang bersamanya melihat wanita yang ia ketahui adalah ibu dari temannya ini, "Maaf kalau mengganggu, Mutou- _san_. Kami teman Kiseki," ucapnya sesopan mungkin. Sikap Kiseki yang kaku dan membuang muka justru membuat dia dan dua teman lainnya sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Memangnya kau tidak mengucapkan salam atau apa?" bisiknya heran sambil menyikut lengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Kiseki menepisnya sedikit kasar,

"Itu tidak perlu," desisnya membungkam mereka.

" _Okaeri_ , Kiseki. Kau bawa teman, ya?" Kizuna muncul dengan wajah berseri yang dibuat-buat, sementara ibu mereka pergi begitu saja setelah beres mengenakan sepatunya. Sekali lagi tanpa kata-kata. Selama beberapa detik semua yang ada di sana dibuat tertegun oleh ketegangan di ruangan itu, seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan sedemikian adanya.

Kizuna terhenyak.

 _... adakah di luar sana keluarga yang seperti ini?_

"Kizuna," kalau saja Kiseki tidak memanggilnya, mungkin ia akan lupa bahwa tubuhnya masih ada di sana. Kakak kembarnya itu tersenyum, menampakkan raut yang biasa ia tunjukkan setiap kali tiba di rumah kemudian disambut hangat oleh sang adik.

Benar juga, bukankah dia belum mengucapkan salam?

" _Tadaima_."

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam. Televisi di ruang tengah masih menyala. Sisa bungkusan pino dan es gari gari kun berserakan di atas meja. Hanya ada dua pasang sandal di genkan, menunjukkan tiga lainnya yang semula memenuhi ruangan kini telah pulang. Kiseki membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tong sampah di dapur, lalu kembali hanya untuk melihat Kizuna masih melamun di hadapan sebuah acara komedi.

"Aku heran kau percaya pada janji Mami," Kiseki duduk bersila di sisi meja yang bersebrangan, "Coba ingat-ingat kapan dia menepati janjinya. Nyaris tidak pernah, kan?" tudingnya mengingatkan.

"Kita jarang sekali membuat janji untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama," ralat Kizuna. Apa yang salah dari mengharapkan sebuah janji?

"Itu masalahnya. Dia tak pernah ada untuk kita," pemuda itu mengambil remote, berkali-kali menekan tombol guna mengganti _channel_. Ucapannya sempat memancing sungutan di wajah adik kembarnya. "Kalau cuma jalan-jalan kau bisa mengandalkanku," tambahnya merasa amat sangat mampu.

"Tapi aku ingin kita pergi sekeluarga seperti orang-orang," dalih Kizuna. Seperti biasa, dia terlalu muluk-muluk. Impian-impian konyol tentang keluarga selalu berhasil menghentikan Kiseki dari kegiatannya. Remote itu kini digeletakkan pelan, menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang justru menarik perhatian. Mereka terdiam sesaat, membiarkan suara iklan produk _soft drink_ menengahi keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berharap seperti itu? Kita bahkan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang."

Adik kembarnya menggigit bibir. Gadis itu pasti sangat benci untuk mengakui kalau kata-katanya benar. Sekalipun Mami menepati janjinya, keinginan Kizuna untuk pergi sebagai keluarga yang utuh tidak akan terpenuhi.

Karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayah mereka.

Dan sepertinya Kizuna memilih untuk menolak realita.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di balik laci berdering keras. Nada deringnya dikenali sebagai milik si bungsu Mutou. Gadis itu bangkit dan menerima telepon. Nama Mami yang terpampang di layar ponsel barusan membuat gadis itu sedikit bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat ibu mereka menghubungi dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Padahal belum ada sehari ia pergi.

" _Moshi-moshi_..."

"Kizuna, apa kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Mami tanpa basa-basi, suaranya nyaring akibat dentuman musik yang menggelegak. Kizuna sedikit menjauhkan telinganya. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah Mami lakukan?

"Um... aku masih berharap kita bertiga bisa pergi bersama..." jawabnya. Mami mendengus,

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa. Lupakan saja janji itu. Tapi aku tahu tempat yang bisa kalian datangi selama liburan."

Kizuna tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang bermuram durja di daerah Tokyo yang penuh sesak. "Di mana?"

"Okokuzome. Daerah pegunungan. Di sana ada anak dari temanku, aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia setuju kalau kalian datang untuk berkunjung."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Aku dan Kiseki kan tidak mengenalnya..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh dengan kalian. Dia laki-laki dan punya adik kembar perempuan, sama seperti kalian."

Mendengar itu, Kizuna mulai tertarik. Bayangan bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki kesamaan dan menjalani musim panas seraya bertukar cerita membuatnya antusias. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kizuna pun mengiyakan tawaran itu sekalipun Kiseki belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan tiketnya. Persiapkan kebutuhan kalian dengan baik. Oh ya, nama mereka Kasugano Haruka dan Sora. Adiknya, Sora, punya tubuh yang lemah, jadi baik-baiklah padanya."

Mendengar itu rasa prihatin timbul di hati Kizuna. "Begitu, ya? Kasihan sekali..."

"Ya. Dan bilang pada Kiseki untuk menjaga sikap. Dulu ibu mereka baik sekali padaku. Sampai nanti."

Selepas pembicaraan mereka, Kizuna tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia pun segera menjelaskannya pada Kiseki. Tentang Okokuzome. Haruka dan Sora yang sama-sama kembar pengantin seperti mereka. Ceritanya seolah gadis itu sudah mengalami segala yang ia ucapkan. Seakan-akan semuanya pasti akan terjadi sesuai perkiraan dan begitu menyenangkan. Sayang reaksinya tidak seperti yang gadis itu harapkan.

"Kukira kau akan senang mendengarnya..." katanya sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin aku akan senang kalau tahu tempat macam apa itu Okokuzome," tandasnya datar, "Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Daerah pedalaman, ya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kita ke sana menggunakan kereta."

Ponsel Kizuna berdering kembali, kali ini nada masuknya e-mail. Ia meraih kembali benda itu dan membaca pesan yang baru saja diterima. Dari Mami juga, rupanya dia memberikan nomor telepon milik Haruka yang bisa mereka hubungi.

" _Okaa-san_ memberi kita nomor Kasugano Haruka- _san_. Apa kau mau mencoba bicara dengannya?" tawar Kizuna, berkeinginan agar Kiseki mau menjadi pembuka di antara mereka. Kelihatannya Kizuna terlalu antusias sampai lupa kalau Kiseki sedikit sensitif terhadap orang asing.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bicara dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal?" kakak kembarnya itu mengangkat alis.

"Haruka- _san_ itu laki-laki," tegurnya membetulkan. Kiseki sontak terkekeh,

" _Gomen gomen_ , namanya memang seperti perempuan!" oloknya.

Kizuna menghela napas. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Kiseki tidak bisa diharapkan, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu juga tidak menolak. Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk melancarkan rencana liburan ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Kizuna pun men- _dial_ nomor yang diberikan Mami. Tak lama, seseorang mengangkat teleponnya. Kizuna pun berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya yang mana disambut baik oleh suara di seberang sana. Kasugano Haruka terdengar seperti laki-laki yang ramah. Dia tersenyum ketika pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia dan saudarinya tidak sabar menunggu mereka dan berjanji akan menjemput di Stasiun Okokuzome.

Kiseki yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini mengalihkan matanya pada layar televisi. Kizuna mulai terdengar akrab dengan si lawan bicara, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa terasingkan. Dan jujur saja, Kiseki membenci sensasi ini.

Tatkala Kizuna menanyakan bagaimana keadaan orang tua mereka, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer keakraban itu memudar. Obrolan pun diakhiri. Entah apa yang terjadi namun Kiseki sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli kalau saja wajah adiknya tidak berubah sedemikian drastis.

"Kau ini kenapa? Padahal tadi kelihatan senang sekali bicara dengannya," tudingnya setengah menyindir.

"Aku salah bicara..." reaksinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam, "Maksudku baik ingin menanyakan apa orang tua mereka tahu kita akan ke sana. Tapi... ternyata mereka sudah meninggal."

"... oh."

Satu pesan diterima. Dari pengirim yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kizuna membaca pesan itu, tapi sepertinya Mami terlambat. Dia sudah terlanjur melakukan kesalahan yang baru Mami peringatkan.

 _Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan belakangan ini. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu. Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu menyinggung tentang orangtua mereka. Selamat bersenang-senang._

.

.

.

Kereta yang mereka naiki memasuki sebuah terowongan panjang dengan cahaya temaram. Perlahan-lahan, laju kereta menyongsong sinar terang di ujung terowongan, menampakkan pemandangan di balik jendela segi empat berupa hamparan langit biru yang sangat luas. Gumpalan awan-awan putih yang menyebar bagaikan lukisan di atas kanvas biru. Kizuna terkesiap. Langit di Tokyo tak pernah kelihatan seindah ini. Cukup dengan melihatnya saja dadanya terasa sangat lapang.

"Kirei..." gumamnya. Kiseki memandang bosan pada deretan pegunungan hijau di hadapannya. Dia yakin tak ada apapun di perkampungan semacam ini selain sawah. Lihat saja, dalam gerbong ini tidak ada seorangpun kecuali mereka. Ini menjadi bukti bahwa Okokuzome bukanlah destinasi liburan yang bisa dijadikan pilihan.

Dengan kecepatan terukur, kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun yang sepi setelah beberapa saat lalu suara operator memberitahukan penumpang bahwa pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Stasiun Okokuzome. Kiseki menurunkan koper mereka dibantu Kizuna yang membawakan tas. Mereka akan menetap sampai beberapa hari sebelum liburan berakhir, tak heran banyak sekali yang mesti dibawa.

"Jadi, dia akan menjemput kita di sini, kan?" tanya Kiseki memastikan seraya menunggu pintunya terbuka.

"Ya, dia bilang dia memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu," papar Kizuna. "Ah, pintunya dibuka."

Keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki dari sana. Tidak ada lagi yang turun selain mereka. Dalam hati Kiseki tertawa miris. Mungkinkah dia akan mati bosan di sini? Barusan sinyal di ponselnya pun sempat putus-putus. Berani taruhan, masih ada beberapa orang di sini yang belum mengenal apa itu _gadget_.Oh, mereka pasti akan menemukan banyak kakek dan nenek yang duduk-duduk di teras rumah sambil minum teh bersama kucing-kucing mereka..

Setelah beberapa saat melihat ke sana ke mari mencari orang yang berkaos hitam, satu-satunya sosok pemuda dengan ciri-ciri pakaian yang disebut Kizuna tadi datang menghampiri. Kizuna ber- _ojigi_ rendah padanya, kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kecil,

"Kalian pasti Mutou," terkanya tanpa ragu. Tidak setiap hari kau melihat anak kembar turun dari kereta di desa sekecil ini. Kiseki mematai pemuda berambut silver itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi. Padahal selisihnya mungkin hanya dua atau tiga centimeter.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk menjemput kami, Haruka- _san_ ," lisan Kizuna menuturkan penghargaan pada waktu yang ia sisihkan.

"Jangan sungkan. Aku senang melakukannya," ia kini beralih pada Kiseki, "Kau Kiseki, kan? Kizuna- _san_ sudah cerita banyak tentangmu," ya, memang ada jeda beberapa hari karena Mami harus memesan tiket terlebih dahulu. Kiseki tidak akan lupa bagaimana Kizuna membuatnya jengkel dengan setiap hari mengobrol ria dengan laki-laki itu.

"Haha, baguslah. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburku di sini," guraunya skeptis yang langsung disikut oleh Kizuna. _Kebiasaan,_ kira-kira itulah yang bisa Kiseki tangkap dari cara Kizuna menatapnya.

Haruka pun memimpin perjalanan mereka. Tas yang semula ditenteng Kizuna kini berpindah ke tangannya. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai tipikal _gentleman_ sejati, sebagai perempuan Kizuna bisa merasakan hal tersebut.

Mungkin Kiseki harus belajar sedikit dari Haruka. Dengan sengaja Kizuna melambatkan kakinya, berjalan sedikit ke belakang, membiarkan Haruka mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan kakaknya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena Kiseki mulai tertarik saat pemuda itu bercerita tentang danau luas yang ada di gunung belakang kuil Sayori-hime.

"Tapi sebelum kau bisa mencapainya, ada ratusan anak tangga yang harus kau naiki dan masih harus mendaki gunung," jelas Haruka pada Kiseki di sampingnya, caranya menguraikan itu semua terdengar seperti tantangan.

"Cuma itu? Tidak masalah!" sahut Kiseki besar kepala. "Ayo kita pergi dan mencoba berenang di sana!" katanya mulai bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berenang," kata Haruka enteng seolah-olah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Hal kecil memang, namun Kizuna kagum bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mengantar kalian. Mungkin kau bisa berenang dengan adikku."

Mata Kiseki mulai berbinar,

"Kizuna juga tidak bisa berenang. Ini sempurna. Adikmu akan mengajari adikku dan aku akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana?"

Haruka tersenyum pias, "Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi aku ragu Sora mau melakukannya. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul."

Mendengar nama Sora disebut-sebut Kizuna berniat untuk masuk ke dalam perbincangan mereka,

"Ngomong-ngomong, Haruka- _san_ , kenapa Sora- _san_ tidak ikut?" tanya gadis itu, kini ia berjalan sejajar dengan Kiseki.

"Maaf ya, terkadang dia memang begitu. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia bersikeras ingin tetap menunggu di rumah," ungkapnya dengan nada mengeluh, "Karena itu aku senang ketika Mutou- _san_ menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalian akan kemari. Terutama kau, Kizuna- _san_... aku harap Sora bisa akrab denganmu terlebih kita semua memiliki kesamaan."

Kizuna mengiyakan penuturan Haruka. Jujur, ia sedikit takut adik dari Haruka tersebut akan mengabaikannya setelah mendengar perkataan Haruka kalau Sora tidak mudah bergaul. Di telepon Kizuna berkali-kali mendengar suara Sora dan dia terdengar sangat manja. Mereka tiga tahun lebih tua, jadi Kizuna pun harus memikirkan cara agar bisa akrab dengannya tanpa harus menghapus kesenioritasan di antara mereka.

"Sora- _san_ pasti gadis yang sangat cantik, ya... dia punya kakak yang tampan sepertimu," Kizuna membayangkan sosok Sora sebagai gadis yang tinggi semampai dengan rambut silver halus nan panjang.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau mencoba menggoda laki-laki tampan ini?" ledek Kiseki. Omongannya mengejutkan sang adik,

"T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Kiseki!" sungutnya kesal, dia benar-benar tidak berniat memuji pemuda beriris kelabu itu. Haruka pun tertawa.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Kasugano ternyata memakan waktu agak lama dengan berjalan kaki. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan saja karena ini yang pertama kali bagi si kembar Mutou. Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan yang luas dan bersih. Di halaman samping terdapat jejeran pakaian yang dijemur. Rumah itu tampak sangat hening, seluruh jendela beserta tirainya tertutup.

"Dasar Sora... padahal aku sudah bilang untuk membuka jendelanya," gumam Haruka jengkel sambil merogoh kunci duplikat di saku celana. "Sora, aku kembali!"

"Kyaah!"

Baru saja Kiseki hendak membuka sepatu, terdengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dan pekikan perempuan. Semuanya tampak terkejut, tapi Haruka satu-satunya yang langsung bereaksi untuk melesat ke asal suara. Lelaki itu membuka salah satu pintu geser yang terlihat dari _genkan_. Kizuna dan Kiseki berpandangan sesaat kemudian mengikuti Haruka untuk memastikan keadaan,

"Sora! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Kacau.

Mereka berdua menyaksikan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil terduduk di lantai dapur. Ada panci yang tergeletak di sana, dan baju yang dikenakan perempuan itu tampak kebasahan. Haruka panik, mengira kalau itu adalah air panas. Tapi syukurlah ternyata bukan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" dia membantu Sora berdiri.

"Maaf, Haru... aku mencoba membantumu memasak sesuatu untuk mereka," ia melirik beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan berupa sup berwarna pucat dan omelet berbentuk tidak karuan di atas meja makan, "tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya lagi, tapi lantainya terlalu licin akibat air yang menetes-netes."

Haruka terhenyak. Dia lalu menepuk puncak kepala adiknya yang ternyata lebih pendek dari Kizuna, mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf.

"Seperti bukan kau saja. Tapi, terima kasih... jadi ini kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau pergi," ungkapnya, lalu berbalik pada si kembar Mutou yang masih berdiam di depan pintu dapur dengan ekspresi tak tertebak, "Oh ya, perkenalkan ini adik kembarku, Sora. Sora, ini Kiseki dan adiknya, Kizuna. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik."

Mata Sora yang kelabu menatap mereka dengan sorot kurang menyenangkan,

" _Yoroshiku_ ," ucapnya pendek.

" _Y_ - _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , Sora- _san_!" sahut Kizuna gugup sementara Kiseki di sampingnya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengan perempuan ini?'.

"Maaf soal dapurnya yang berantakan, aku akan membereskannya. Dan soal makanannya... apa kalian mau menunggu? Atau kalian mau makan makanan instan saja?" tanya Haruka, merasa tidak enak pada kedua tamunya tersebut. Kizuna mengepalkan tangan dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara,

"Aku akan membantu membereskannya," celetuk gadis itu siap, "dan tentang makanannya, aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus memasak lagi, Haruka- _san_."

Sora yang semula membuang muka kini menatap tajam ke arahnya. Caranya melihat Kizuna membuat gadis itu sedikit takut. Apa yang salah dari perkataannya barusan?

"M-maksudku... Sora- _san_ sudah susah payah membuatnya. Kita harus menghargai usahanya... kan?" lanjutnya, berusaha membuat adik dari Haruka itu setuju. Ini kesempatan untuk mengambil hati gadis berekspresi dingin di hadapannya. Siapapun pasti senang jika dihargai, jadi hanya kata-kata itu yang secara spontan bisa Kizuna katakan dan terdengar paling masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kiseki?" Haruka harus memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengeluh di belakang malam ini.

"Aku sih tidak ada masalah dengan makanan," sahut Kiseki seadanya. Sora menggigit bibir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalian tamu di sini. Di kulkas banyak makanan beku, Haru bisa memanaskannya," sela Sora, berjalan keluar masih dengan pakaiannya yang basah. "... aku merasa sedikit pusing."

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kizuna. Sora tidak menanggapinya dan merangsek masuk ke salah satu ruangan, menggeser pintunya agar kembali tertutup rapat. Hening sesaat. Haruka mulai merapikan kekacauan yang Sora buat, mood-nya pun ikut berantakan seperti keadaan dapurnya,

"Haruka- _san_..."

"Tolong maafkan sikapnya. Aku rasa dia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Kizuna hanya bisa gigit jari, "Apa kata-kataku salah?"

Haruka menoleh pada gadis itu, tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Tidak sama sekali! Aku yakin Sora senang mendengarnya," ungkap Haruka. Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman di hari pertama mereka dan seterusnya. "Dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia bersikap tidak jujur dan itu membuatnya kelihatan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya dia sangat baik," urainya. Kizuna pun mengangguk percaya,

"Aku tahu. Jika tidak, mustahil dia membuatkan makanan-makanan itu untuk kita," terangnya tanpa ragu. Kizuna bertekad untuk tetap memakan sup dan omelet buatan Sora, tak peduli seperti apa rasanya. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya memasak bagi mereka yang baru saja memulai tanpa ada siapapun yang membimbing, karena itu dia pun mengetahui bagaimana Sora sangat berusaha keras.

"Hey, Haruka- _san_. Di mana toiletnya?" tanya Kiseki yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyeret kopernya ke belakang Kizuna. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung canggung. Sora tidak terlihat di manapun. Tidak peduli bagaimana Haruka mengetuk pintu kamarnya, gadis itu berkata ia tidaklah lapar. Kiseki berusaha keras menahan ekspresinya saat menyantap masakan buatan si bungsu Kasugano, sedangkan di sampingnya Kizuna tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Tekad Kizuna sudah bulat, dia tidak akan protes.

Haruka menggelar futon untuk mereka di ruang tamu. Dia menggeser meja dan bantal duduk yang biasa ada di sana ke sudut ruangan. Kipas angin menyala dari sisi tembok. Kalau saja mereka bisa membuka jendelanya sedikit, tapi peringatan kalau di sini banyak nyamuk meredam keinginan itu. Tidak ada yang mau berakhir bentol-bentol di pagi hari.

"Sepertinya si Sora itu tidak begitu menyukai kita," ungkap Kiseki saat Kizuna mulai berbaring di futon sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Haruka- _san_..." desah Kizuna, berharap pemuda itu bisa bersikap lebih peduli terhadap situasi mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kalau gadis itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian Haruka- _san_."

"Kau jahat kalau berpikir seperti itu, Kiseki," Kizuna menatapnya dengan air muka mengeras.

"Terserah. Tapi kalau kau bermaksud untuk mendekatinya, aku tidak akan ikut campur," balas pemuda itu seraya membelakangi sang adik. Kizuna menghela napas. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Sora besok pagi?

Perjalanan yang panjang menuju Okokuzome tak ayal membuat tubuhnya letih. Hal itu baru ia sadari saat tubuhnya benar-benar terbaring tanpa daya. Akan tetapi, Kizuna baru ingat bahwa ia belum mengabari Mami. Segera diambilnya ponsel dalam tas dan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Kizuna menunggu balasan hingga tertidur. Gadis itu mulai bermimpi. Mimpi di mana ia tak bisa bernapas lagi, seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh air. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Ia tenggelam. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna permukaan air yang keperakan, samar-samar batang pohon pinus yang terendam air, kemudian semakin memudar oleh kelamnya kedalaman biru gelap.

"...!" Kizuna terjaga. Ponselnya masih tergenggam di tangan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan basah keringat. Ia duduk dan melihat Kiseki masih di posisi yang sama. _Mimpi buruk bisa datang kapan saja..._ batinnya menenangkan diri, mengingat ia memiliki pengalaman tenggelam yang cukup untuk membuatnya trauma.

Tapi dalam mimpi itu Kizuna bisa merasakan air yang begitu dingin. Bahkan sampai saat ini gadis bermata biru kelam itu masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya sulit digerakkan akibat suhu yang begitu menusuk tulang.

Rasa takut menjalari tubuh dan benaknya seketika.

Kizuna mencoba bangkit. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

Detik jarum jam menemani langkah kakinya ketika gadis itu membuka pintu geser. Pasti semua orang sudah tertidur. Derikan jangkrik terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja mereka tidak kelelahan, pasti akan sulit untuk terlelap. Kizuna dengan hati-hati menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, tak ingin membuat Kiseki terbangun. Satu gelas air mungkin akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam saat Kizuna berjalan menuju dapur. Cahaya lampu di lorong rumah yang gelap menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari keran. _Siapa yang masih terjaga?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Saat Kizuna mengeceknya, tampak sosok kecil berambut silver tengah mencuci piring di wastafel.

"S-Sora-san...?" panggilnya. Dia tak ingin dianggap mengendap-endap di rumah orang. Gadis yang hanya memakai gaun malam tipis berwarna putih itu menoleh. Matanya yang tajam kembali menusuk kehadiran Kizuna.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Umm... aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum..." cicitnya takut-takut.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, kan? Ambil saja," tanggap Sora, kembali sibuk dengan cucian piring. Kizuna mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari kulkas. Ia berusaha berhati-hati agar suara air yang dituangkan tidak terlalu keras. Sepertinya Sora tidak terlalu senang dengan kunjungan malam di dapur mereka.

"Kenapa kau mencuci piring di saat seperti ini?" tanya Kizuna, berniat mencairkan suasana. Kalau diingat-ingat, Haruka langsung mencuci piring seusai mereka makan tadi. Sora tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat udara di dalam ruangan ini semakin pekat. Tapi, Kizuna tidak akan menyerah. "Kau tidak ikut makan malam tadi... apa kau lapar?"

Masih sunyi. Kizuna mulai menyangka kalau gadis ini benar-benar membencinya. Sora menaruh piring yang ia cuci ke rak semula, kemudian berbalik dan menatap lekat pada Kizuna yang masih berdiam diri di sana,

"Berhentilah bersikap sok baik padaku. Haru tidak akan tertarik padamu," ucapnya tajam.

"E-eh?" Kizuna tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini bicarakan.

"Haru itu milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya lagi."

Sora pun meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa lupa ini percakapan kecil ini pernah terjadi.

Ternyata, itu mustahil...

Selimut tipis yang terasa dingin di kulit semula diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Haruka berkata itu bahan favoritnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka ingin mengenakan selimut di malam musim panas. Kali ini Kizuna merasa ia membutuhkan benda itu. Ditutupkannya selimut itu ke seluruh tubuh. Tetap saja, hatinya terusik. Kiseki masih terlelap, wajahnya kini menghadap ke arah Kizuna tanpa halangan apapun..

Gadis itu memiringkan posisi, membiarkan tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Matanya menatap sendu pada sang kakak kembar. Sikap Sora benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak menentu, yang anehnya semakin meluap-luap saat Kizuna memperhatikan wajah pemuda di depannya juga dengkuran halus yang mampu ia tangkap.

"Haru itu milikku..." gumamnya dalam sunyi.

 _ **Tsuzuku...**_

Seperti yang kalian baca, ada beberapa perubahan dari karakter seperti Mami.

Dan udah lama aku ingin membuat cerita yang bisa menggabungkan karakter-karakter kembar favoritku, mungkin nanti aku akan buat juga fict di mana Kiseki dan Kizuna muncul bersama Rin, Len, Yuzuki, Kazuki, Black, White dll hahaha *evil laugh*

Aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan untuk tetap mengepost ulang rewrite Kizuna no Kiseki dalam bentuk fanfict LenRin-nya. Ada perubahan desain karakter dan kalau aku memaksa untuk tetap membuatnya, beberapa karakter seperti Lily, Kaito dll harus kuganti (padahal karakter mereka udah cukup kuat di versi lamanya) dan juga beberapa karakter harus kuhilangkan.

Mungkin itu aja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harap semua penggemar Haruka dan Sora tetap bisa menikmati cerita ini meski aku menyisipkan OC sebagai peran utama ^^

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan krisar dan komentar, ya! Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Kurang lebih satu minggu semenjak kedatangan mereka, suasana di kediaman Kasugano semakin terasa hidup. Terlebih jika Kiseki dan Haruka sedang malas keluar dan menetap di rumah. Dua remaja lelaki itu terkadang menghabiskan waktu berleha-leha di ruang tamu tempat si kembar Mutou biasa tidur, atau bercakap-cakap seru ketika kebetulan mendapat tontonan yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

Ada juga kala di mana rumah terasa begitu sunyi. Kizuna memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebagai waktu untuk 'menyegarkan pikiran', sedangkan Kiseki tentunya sedang berkelana bersama Haruka mengelilingi alam Okokuzome yang luas dan masih terjaga. Tak jarang mereka pulang dengan pakaian sangat kotor, membawa beberapa ekor serangga yang belum pernah Kizuna lihat di Tokyo.

 _Seperti anak kecil saja_ , batin Kizuna tiap kali menyambut mereka pulang. _Tapi tak apa, Kiseki terlihat bahagia sekali..._ timpal hati kecilnya tulus. Sulit baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan senyuman selebar itu di wajah Kiseki setiap hari. Dia pun bersyukur Haruka yang berusia tiga tahun di atas mereka dengan senang hati meladeni Kiseki untuk bermain-main di sekitar desa.

Hari mulai gelap. Seperti biasanya, Kiseki dan Haruka kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Mereka segera mandi lalu menyiapkan makan malam, menyantapnya bertiga di dapur sementara Haruka mengantarkan jatah milik Sora ke kamarnya.

"Haaah... hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!" Kiseki mengelap keringat yang mengucur di keningnya seraya berbaring di teras ruang tamu. Keluhannya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti keluhan, malah dia terlihat begitu puas. Pagi hingga menjelang sore bersama Haruka dan Ryouhei, salah seorang teman Haruka di sekolahnya, mereka bertiga pergi ke sungai menghabiskan waktu untuk memancing ikan. Hasil tangkapannya luar biasa. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan mereka akan terus memasak ikan-ikan yang kini disimpan di _freezer_ itu.

"Kiseki, sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya..." gumam Kizuna, tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi cola. Kakak kembarnya itu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar,

"Tentu saja! Rasanya seperti punya kakak laki-laki!" selorohnya. Kizuna meliriknya sesaat, lalu berkata,

" _Sou ka na. Yokatta_."

Kiseki mengerjap, memperhatikan wajah Kizuna dari sisi. Gadis itu menyesap cola dari gelas di tangannya pelan-pelan, kelihatan mencoba untuk menikmati. Ekspresinya tidaklah muram, namun Kiseki merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sedih. Kiseki duduk bersila. Apa dia terlalu asyik sendiri belakangan ini?

"Hey, Kizuna... apa kau kesepian?"

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh padanya, menatap Kiseki dengan sorot mata seakan terkesiap. Kiseki tersenyum pias, ada sedikit penyesalan di sana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kizuna bertanya balik, membuat pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil menerawang ke halaman samping rumah di hadapan mereka,

"Entahlah... Mungkin karena aku selalu bersama Haruka- _san_ belakangan ini? Di Tokyo biasanya hanya ada kau dan aku," paparnya, mengenang hari-hari di Tokyo yang monoton dan cenderung membosankan jika dibandingkan dengan Okokuzome, tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu... jauh. "Dengar, aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Haruka- _san_ , tapi kalau kau jadi kesepian karenanya, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku! Kau yang membuatku datang ke mari, jadi seharusnya kaulah yang paling merasa bahagia!" Kiseki menatapnya lekat-lekat. Napas Kizuna tertahan. Pipinya sedikit memanas hingga gadis itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Terkadang Kiseki bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa.

Walau sesungguhnya, ada hal lain yang sampai saat ini masih mengganjal perasaan Kizuna ketimbang apa yang kini Kiseki pertanyakan.

"Kiseki, aku senang melihatmu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi kalau kau berkata begitu, kurasa aku memang sedikit kesepian..."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi, bukan itu yang saat ini kupermasalahkan," potongnya, menatap kembarannya itu serius sekaligus sedih, "Ini tentang Sora- _san_."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu terperangah. _Sora, ya..._ batinnya. Sampai kapanpun Kiseki takkan pernah mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak perempuan itu. Dia jarang terlihat keluar dari kamar. Mungkin saja karena Kiseki yang terlalu sering berangkat pagi pulang senja. Menurut Kizuna gadis berambut perak itu hanya keluar saat waktu mandi, ada juga saat di mana ia mengambil cemilan di kulkas. Tingkahnya membuat Kiseki curiga bahwa ia adalah hikkikomori, terlebih Haruka pernah bilang kalau Sora tak bisa hidup tanpa internet.

Selama kurang lebih satu minggu di sini, Kiseki belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sora. Dia tidak begitu tahu soal perkembangan hubungan Kizuna dengan gadis itu, namun dilihat dari caranya bicara barusan, sepertinya adik kembarnya ini belum mendapatkan kemajuan apa-apa.

Entah mengapa dia jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Tenang saja, suatu saat kau pasti bisa berteman dengannya," ungkap Kiseki menenangkan. "Ternyata dia tipe orang yang sulit. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang bisa membuatnya senang," tambahnya menerka-nerka.

"Sora- _san_ kelihatannya sangat suka cemilan. Kalau aku membuatkannya dessert, menurutmu apa dia akan senang?" tanya Kizuna meminta pendapat.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Sepertinya dia akan menyukainya!"

Berbekal dukungan semangat dari Kiseki, Kizuna pun meminta izin pada Haruka untuk menggunakan dapurnya besok. Dia akan membuat sesuatu yang sederhana, seperti puding atau bolu kukus. Jika ia terlalu percaya diri dan membuat sesuatu yang rumit, kemudian berakhir Sora menolaknya mentah-mentah, Kizuna takkan tahu apakah tekadnya akan tetap sekuat ini.

Keesokan harinya saat hari mulai agak siang, Kiseki memboncengnya dengan sepeda menuju sebuah minimarket kecil untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat _purin_ atau _custard pudding_. Minimarket ini merupakan satu-satunya yang ada di wilayah pedesaan Okokuzome. Agak lucu karena mereka berakhir berkeliling desa berdua menggunakan sepeda, beberapa orang penduduk menyapa Kiseki dengan ramahnya, ternyata anak itu sudah terkenal di seantero penjuru desa sedangkan Kizuna hanya bisa malu-malu di belakangnya.

Perjalanan singkat mereka berakhir saat tengah hari tiba. Kiseki memacu sepedanya dengan cepat melewati jalanan yang diapit oleh sawah-sawah, menyebabkan Kizuna harus berpegangan erat ke ujung bajunya. Tapi tindakan itu membuat Kiseki agak tercekik akibat kerah bajunya yang tertarik, mau tak mau gadis itu harus berpegang ke pinggang sang kakak kembar, lalu reflek memeluk sepenuhnya saat jalanan menuju rumah Haruka belumlah diratakan dengan aspal juga disertai kontur yang sangat menurun.

Ada kecanggungan yang luar biasa saat itu.

Kizuna memekik saat Kiseki mengerem sepeda yang mereka naiki dengan sedikit mendadak tepat di depan rumah. Kontur jalanan yang turun itu membuat laju sepeda terlalu cepat. Apa remnya perlu diperbaiki? Seharusnya jalanan masih cukup panjang untuk memperlambat laju sepeda.

"Sudah sampai!" celetuk Kiseki. Ia menoleh pada Kizuna di belakangnya yang masih kaget dengan rem mendadak barusan, bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar seolah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, pipinya tampak merona merah muda.

" _Mou_ , kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau kita terjatuh?" sungut Kizuna, menganggap tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Ia turun dan mengambil belanjaannya di keranjang,

" _Gomen_... aku hanya ingin bercanda sedikit denganmu."

Mata biru Kizuna menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Namun melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Kiseki, dia tidak bisa tidak memaafkan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kizuna pun memakluminya. Mungkin ini efek pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Sejujurnya Kizuna pun berharap mereka bisa berkeliling desa berdua sedikit lebih lama.

"Kizuna, aku juga mau _purin_ buatanmu!" ucap Kiseki seraya menaruh kembali sepedanya, merasa lega saat Kizuna berkata bahwa ia membuat _purin_ untuk semuanya. Kedua bersaudara itu tidak menyadari, sepasang iris kelabu tampak memperhatikan mereka dari balik tirai jendela yang terbuka.

Setelah beberapa saat menjawab pertanyaan Haruka mengapa mereka pergi berbelanja begitu lama, Kizuna langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dan meminta para lelaki untuk menunggu di luar. Gadis itu memang tidak suka diganggu saat memasak, sekalipun Kizuna tahu bahwa Haruka tidak akan merecokinya seperti yang biasa Kiseki lakukan di rumah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat _purin_. Sekitar empat puluh menit Kizuna menghabiskan waktu di dapur, dan saat pintu gesernya terbuka, kondisi dapur itu sudah kembali sebagaimana semula, bahkan lebih bersih. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu _purin_ itu dingin setidaknya selama satu jam.

Selang satu jam menunggu di ruang tamu dengan bermain kartu bersama Kiseki dan Haruka, ia mengecek kembali purin yang dicetak dalam loyang aluminium bulat berukuran sedang itu dan memotong-motongnya untuk Kiseki, Haruka, dan tentu saja Sora.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Sora- _san_ ," kata Kizuna tidak sabar. Ia pun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sora, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintunya, "S-Sora- _san_... boleh aku masuk? Hari ini aku membuat _purin_ , k-kuharap Sora- _san_ mau mencobanya..."

"Tidak mau," dari dalam, Sora menyahut pendek. Kizuna diam sesaat, menunggu apakah gadis berambut panjang itu akan mengatakan sesuatu sebagai alasan tambahan, tapi hening. Bahkan celotehan Kiseki dan Haruka pun bungkam. Mereka pasti bisa mendengar semuanya.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Kizuna mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi,

"Tapi Haruka- _san_ , Kiseki dan aku juga memakannya. Tidak adil bukan kalau Sora- _san_ sendiri tidak memakannya?" Kizuna sadar rayuannya payah sekali. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Yang dihadapinya ini bukan anak-anak, melainkan seorang gadis yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"S-Sora- _san_ —"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

PRANG!

"SORA!" Haruka beringsut dari ruang tamu dan menggeser pintu kamar Sora lebar-lebar. Sebuah gelas kaca kini tampak pecah berhamburan di dekat tembok, ada noda air yang mengotori catnya. Kizuna membeliak, tak tahu kalau harapannya untuk bisa berteman dengan Sora mendapat reaksi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Sora, kau tidak perlu memecahkan gelas hanya karena tidak mau makan _purin_!" gertak Haruka, menghadapi adiknya yang kini menatap sosok Kizuna dari balik poninya yang silver. Gadis berusia empat belas itu menunduk, namun kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan senyuman getir,

" _Gomennasai_... Aku lupa Sora- _san_ selalu memakan cemilan kering. Lain kali aku akan membuat keripik atau cookies. Kalau saat itu tiba, maukah kau mencobanya?" Kizuna menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan berair, bahunya naik turun tatkala rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya mulai sulit untuk dibendung.

"K-Kizuna- _san_..." Haruka merasa amat bersalah ketika setitik air mata jatuh dari manik biru gadis belia itu, menitik ke atas permukaan puding yang berwarna krem. Kizuna segera menyeka air matanya dan beranjak pergi,

" _Gomennasai_!"

"Oi, Kizuna!" sang kakak melihat bagaimana gadis itu pergi sambil mengusap matanya. Haruka tak kunjung keluar, maka ia pun paham bahwa ialah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan, " _Chikuso_!"

Kiseki mengejar gadis itu, bersamaan dengan Haruka yang hendak menyusulnya. Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Sora, yang menatap Haruka penuh rasa cemburu,

"Jadi kau lebih memilih anak itu, Haru..." kekecewaannya terpancar jelas dari intonasi yang sama terluka. Haruka menggigit bibir. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia hanya ingin rumah ini menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan meski hanya sesaat, dia berharap Sora bisa membuka dirinya pada orang lain selain dirinya. Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencemaskan kecenderungan Sora untuk bersikap buruk pada setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya. Dan sepertinya itu justru menyakiti Sora tanpa ia sadari.

Didekapnya gadis itu dengan eratnya. Mustahil baginya sekarang untuk melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" tegasnya di antara helai-helai silver panjang selembut sutra dalam rengkuhannya. Ya, tambatan ini sudah terlalu kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskannya semudah itu? "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku selalu milikmu."

.

.

.

Kizuna duduk di antara ilalang-ilalang yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Dia berharap hembusan itu juga bisa membawa pergi rasa sakitnya, sebagaimana beberapa helai rambut ilalang yang terlalu rapuh untuk tetap bertahan. Punggung tangannya mengusap air mata entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ditemani Kiseki yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memainkan tanaman liar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Ano sa_..." kata pemuda itu memulai, "pada Valentine bulan Februari lalu, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Kizuna menarik napas,

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti menolaknya," gugu Kizuna susah payah. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua puluh menit darinya itu meliriknya sesaat,

"Kau benar. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, dia tidak menangis. Dia justru berterima kasih dan tetap ingin aku menerima coklatnya. Kau tahu apa? Ada kacang mede di dalam coklat itu! Aku kan tidak suka kacang mede!"

Kizuna kini menatap ke arah kakaknya tersebut, "Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku sekarang?"

"Yah, aku heran kenapa kau begitu putus asa dan menangis. Kizuna, dia itu perempuan. Untuk apa kau menangis karena ditolak seorang wanita? Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis saat hari Valentine."

Gadis bersurai agak wavy itu tertawa hambar,

"Itu karena aku hanya memberi coklat untukmu, _baka_."

"I-iya juga, sih..." Kiseki menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian ia kembali pada ekspresi serius, "jadi... apa kau akan terus mencoba berteman dengan si Sora ini?"

Kizuna bergeming, menatap hamparan langit biru mahaluas di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya keripik atau cookies."

"Hhh. Kau ini ternyata keras kepala juga, ya," Kiseki menepuk kepala adiknya itu, "Sudah tenang, kan? Ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita," ajaknya, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. Kizuna menerima uluran itu, dan memandanginya selama beberapa saat. Memang tak signifikan, tapi Kizuna merasa tangan Kiseki mulai menyaingi ukuran tangannya. Garis tegas di ruas jemarinya seolah mengatakan bahwa masih banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Ia melihat ke depan, di mana Kiseki menuntun langkahnya melewati padang ilalang itu. Baju musim panas mereka yang berbahan ringan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, begitu pula rambutnya yang mulai memanjang melewati bahu berkali-kali menghalangi matanya yang memandang punggung Kiseki lamat-lamat.

"Kiseki..." panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?" sahutnya dengan suara terbawa angin.

Kizuna menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang melangkah di atas permukaan tanah yang kering. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan dan mendengar langsung jawabannya dari Kiseki, tapi setelah dipikir sesaat, Kizuna merasa itu sangat konyol dan memutuskan untuk memendam pertanyaannya sendiri.

" _Iie, nandemonai_."

.

.

.

Mengambil jarak beberapa hari dengan saat di mana Sora menolak _purin_ buatannya, Kizuna meminjam sepeda Haruka dan kali ini pergi sendirian ke minimarket. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan dan meminta saran dari Haruka, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada cookies. Segera diambilnya semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang sambil memastikan bahwa uang yang dibawanya cukup untuk membawa itu semua.

"Ah, Kizuna- _chan_! _Yahoo_!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian miko menyapanya. Kizuna menatapnya bingung. Seingatnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat pendek ini, lalu mengapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya, "Aha, _gomen-gomen_... Kiseki- _kun_ datang ke kuil bersama Haru- _kun_ dan bercerita tentangmu. Lagipula kau sangat mirip dengannya, jadi tidak sulit mengenalimu," tuturnya menjelaskan. Yah, di desa kecil seperti ini pasti tidak sulit mengenali orang baru.

" _S-sou ka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu... ano..._ " ah, seharusnya dia menanyakan dulu siapa nama gadis miko yang menenteng begitu banyak belanjaan ini.

"Akira. Amatsume Akira," jawabnya dengan suara kekanakan yang terdengar menyenangkan. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengan Kizuna, tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya tidak tega melihat Akira membawa belanjaan itu sendirian. Pada akhirnya Kizuna mempercepat belanjanya dan membantu Akira membawa belanjaan-belanjaan tersebut yang ternyata sebagian besar bukanlah miliknya melainkan titipan. Alhasil, Kizuna pun turut membantu mengantarkan belanjaan itu. Hitung-hitung berkenalan meski para penduduk desa sudah mulai familiar dengannya akibat Kiseki sering memboncengnya keliling desa belakangan ini.

Setelah mengantarkan titipan terakhir, Kizuna berjalan beriringan dengan Akira sambil menuntun sepeda mereka. Suara tonggeret mengiringi percakapan mereka. Kizuna sesekali tertawa mendengar penuturan Akira yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Di depan tangga menuju kuil tempat Akira tinggal, mereka pun saling berpamitan. Namun sebelum kembali, Kizuna ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Akira.

"Akira- _san_ , apa kau akrab dengan Sora- _san_?" tanya Kizuna, Akira menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tanda tanya,

"Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang akrab... tapi kami punya hubungan yang baik," jawab Akira tersenyum. Kizuna menghindari tatapannya. _Apa Sora-san hanya bersikap seperti itu terhadapku?_ Batin Kizuna gelisah. Akira memiringkan kepalanya, " _Doushita no_ , Kizuna- _chan_...?"

Tak ingin keresahannya melibatkan orang lain, Kizuna buru-buru menggeleng. Ia melihat plastik putih berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cookies di keranjang sepeda. _Haru itu milikku..._ Kata-kata Sora di hari pertamanya kembali terngiang. _Mungkin... mungkin sebaiknya aku lebih banyak melibatkan orang lain. Bukan hanya orang-orang di rumah saja..._

" _Ano sa_ , Akira- _san_... Aku akan membuat kue hari ini. Kalau berkenan, maukah kau datang untuk mencicipinya?" tawar Kizuna penuh harap.

"Kue? Tentu saja aku mau! Boleh aku mengajak beberapa orang yang lain?" tanyanya. Kizuna senang mengetahui Akira bisa mengundang lebih banyak orang, namun segera sadar kalau tempat yang menjadi tujuan bukanlah rumah miliknya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Haruka- _san_ nanti. Kalau boleh, aku akan memberitahumu," ucapnya, "Tapi kurasa jangan hari ini. Besok saja. Kau pasti capek setelah mengangkut belanjaan seperti tadi."

"Haha, tidak juga, kok! Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Kizuna- _chan_! Berkatmu semua titipan itu lebih cepat selesai."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Mata ashita_!" ia pun melambaikan tangan, menaiki sepeda dan mulai mengayuh menjauhi Akira. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu terus memperhatikan hingga Kizuna tak lagi terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Matanya bulat dan selalu dipenuhi kegembiraan kini tampak menerawang jauh, dedaunan meranggas dari dahan pohon di atasnya jatuh mengenai rambut ke ujung jemari kaki.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun itu ke tempat yang tak dapat Akira raih.

"Kiseki- _kun_... Kizuna- _chan_... tetaplah saling mempercayai satu sama lain."

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang ketika Akira datang dengan membawa teman-temannya yang merupakan teman Haruka pula. Ryouhei, Kazuha dan Kozue. Mereka semua orang-orang yang baik, meskipun Kiseki sempat membisikinya tentang Kozue yang kelihatan gugup sepanjang waktu terutama jika Haruka berada di dekatnya. Kizuna mengabaikan komentar Kiseki yang berniat memberitahu Haruka soal ini, dilihat dari manapun sudah jelas gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu menyukai Haruka.

Ajaibnya, Sora keluar dari kamarnya hari itu. Kizuna sangat gembira. Baru-baru ini Sora memang sering keluar masuk kamar, meski tujuannya jelas bukan untuk bicara dengannya melainkan Haruka. Senang mengetahuinya, meski terkadang Kizuna merasa sedikit aneh dengan kedekatan mereka.

Ada saat di mana Sora duduk di ruang tamu saat siang hari bersama Haruka dengan laptop menyala di atas meja. Duduk. Ya, hanya duduk. Tapi mereka bukan duduk berdampingan atau berhadapan, melainkan Sora duduk di pangkuan Haruka. Kizuna selalu menahan diri untuk mengusik momen mereka, entah kenapa rasanya canggung sekali, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekeliling desa dan kembali saat ruang tamu telah kosong. Ada kalanya saat Kizuna kembali mereka masih ada di sana, hanya saja Sora tampak tertidur di paha Haruka dan pemandangan itu tak pernah gagal menghangatkan hati Kizuna.

Dia senang hubungan Sora dan Haruka semakin dekat, karena Kizuna paham betul rasanya berseteru dengan kembaran sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sora mampu melewati hari dengan mengurung diri apalagi jika Kiseki tak ada di sana untuk mengalihkan perhatian Haruka. Namun, ada kalanya ia merasa sikap Sora terlalu... intim.

Ya, ada suatu waktu Kizuna melihat Sora, hanya memakai gaun tidurnya yang pendek dan tipis, terus merecoki Haruka yang tengah membuat sarapan di dapur dengan merengek dan bermanja-manja. Satu kali Sora menyadari kehadirannya, dan entah mengapa tatapan marah yang biasa dilontarkan gadis itu kini tak pernah lagi terpancar di maniknya yang kelabu.

Sora berubah. Dan Kizuna mencoba memakluminya. Mungkin selama ini ia dan Kiseki sudah terlalu banyak merebut perhatian Haruka. _Di Tokyo biasanya hanya ada kau dan aku._ Kata-kata Kiseki dijadikannya sebagai acuan. Bagaimana dengan keadaan si kembar Kasugano sebelum mereka datang ke sini? Ia yakin pasti tak jauh beda. Bukan berarti Kizuna berniat untuk bertingkah sebagaimana Sora jika mereka kembali ke Tokyo nanti.

Meskipun, sekarang ini Sora tak menampakkan sisi lainnya. Dia tampak menyingkir dari kehangatan acara makan kue dan minum teh mereka. Kizuna mengambil beberapa potong kue dan teh gandum, membawanya kepada Sora yang kini duduk sendirian di teras. Baju terusannya yang berwarna putih membuat Kizuna bertanya-tanya apakah ia tidak kepanasan.

"Cuacanya bagus, ya?" celetuknya, seraya duduk dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat, tidak pula terlalu jauh, "Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mengadakan pesta semacam ini di luar ruangan."

"Tidak, di dalam ruangan lebih bagus," sangkal Sora. Kizuna mengerjap. Gadis itu baru saja menanggapi kata-katanya, "Terlalu panas. Kulitmu bisa terbakar matahari."

" _S-Sou da yo ne_. Sinar ultraviolet lagipula berbahaya, kan? Haha..." ia mencoba mengimbangi percakapan itu. Percuma, rasa canggung kembali menyelimuti. _Apapun, apapun itu, Kizuna. Katakanlah!_ "Sora- _san_ , belakangan ini sepertinya suasana hatimu membaik."

Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya sesaat. "Begitu, ya."

Kizuna tersenyum. Dilihatnya Haruka di belakang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya,

"Haruka- _san_... dia kakak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Pantas saja kau sangat menyukainya," ungkap Kizuna. Sora kembali melirik gadis itu, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. "Mungkin kau salah paham, Sora- _san_. Yang kau katakan malam itu... aku tidak pernah berniat mengambil Haruka- _san_ darimu. Karena aku memahami perasaanmu, Sora- _san_ ," ia menatap gadis itu dengan kejujuran penuh.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Haruka- _san_. Dan aku, aku juga sangat menyukai Kiseki," Kizuna mengayunkan kakinya di teras kayu yang mereka duduki, "Itu karena kami selalu bergantung satu sama lain. Tanpaku, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kiseki. Dia itu tempramental dan jago berkelahi, kalau aku tak ada dia pasti sudah jadi pentolan geng yang suka cari masalah dengan geng sekolah lain. Sedangkan aku... tanpa Kiseki mungkin aku akan merasakan ketakutan seumur hidupku. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal apa itu rasa aman dan nyaman. Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Sebagai kakak?" tanya Sora tanpa aba-aba. Kizuna mengerjap, mempertanyakan maksud gadis berambut panjang itu. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Tangan mungil Sora mengambil satu kue yang Kizuna bawa. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Sora memakan kue buatannya, apakah ini berarti ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran mereka di rumah ini? Gadis itu mengunyah dan menelannya perlahan, senyuman yang amat sangat tipis terbentuk di bibirnya,

"Enak."

Mata Kizuna berbinar. Apa itu pujian?

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" Kizuna tersenyum lebar. Sora kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi lembut yang baru kali ini Kizuna lihat terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ajari aku cara membuatnya. Aku juga ingin bisa membuatkan untuk Haru."

Kizuna nyaris tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ajari? Dia pasti bermimpi! Ketika Sora bertanya mengapa ia hanya diam saja, gadis itu pun langsung menjawab dengan antusias,

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengajarimu, Sora- _san_!"

Di balik kaca yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan teras, Haruka menyadari adanya suatu interaksi yang baru saja terjalin dengan baik. Seperti salju yang meleleh, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana. Ia menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang belakangan ini entah mengapa sedikit lebih pendiam. Si sulung Mutou itu duduk bersila dengan air muka yang tidak biasanya. Tampak mendung dan ragu.

"Ada apa, Kiseki?" tanya Haruka. Kiseki menggeleng. Netranya mengikuti jari Haruka yang menunjuk ke luar ruang tamu, tepatnya teras di mana adik kembar mereka kini tengah berbincang-bincang layaknya teman,

"Kizuna- _san_ sepertinya sudah berhasil. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan..."

Kiseki melihat kedua sosok perempuan itu, kemudian terpaku pada gadis berbaju putih dengan surai silver menjuntai hingga mengenai teras kayu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya bergemeretak, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha mengusir setan apapun yang kini merasuk dalam kepalanya.

 _Itu pasti hanya mimpi. Aku pasti hanya bermimpi!_

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari sebelum acara minum teh di kediaman Kasugano..._

"Haruka- _san_ , _tadaimaaa_!"

Kiseki meletakkan jaring yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menangkap serangga di pintu. Hari ini dia mendapat beberapa kumbang bertanduk yang sudah jarang ditemui di perkotaan. Rumah keluarga Kasugano terasa sepi, Kizuna sedang pergi ke kuil tempat tinggal Akira, namun ia bisa mendengar seperti suara televisi dalam volume kecil dari ruang tamu. Ada adu mulut antara Sora dan Haruka yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kiseki,

"Sora, minggir! Kiseki sudah kembali!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya duduk di sini!"

"Dia pasti aneh jika melihatmu duduk seperti ini!"

" _Yada yo!_ Biarkan saja anak itu melihatnya!"

Kiseki yang tengah memastikan kakinya takkan mengotori lantai mengernyit mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. _Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Haruka- _san_ , ada ap... uhh, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Kiseki yang menyaksikan Haruka bersandar ke tembok, sedangkan Sora duduk di pangkuannya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa. Haruka tersenyum pias menghadapi situasi mereka. _Bagaimana dia bisa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami sedang sibuk!" tanya Sora dengan nada mengancam. Kiseki melihat di mana gadis itu duduk dan hanya bisa berkata,

" _Kimochi warui_ (menjijikkan). Meskipun dia tidak akan terangsang, aku yakin kau bisa merasakan barangnya di pantatmu," katanya gamblang.

"K-Kiseki, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu!" wajah Haruka kini diwarnai oleh rona merah muda. Kiseki menghela napas,

" _Maa ii_ (terserahlah). Sora- _san_ , kau kelihatan sangat menempel dengan Haruka-san belakangan ini. Tapi bisakah jangan keterlaluan? Aku tidak mau Kizuna melihat sesuatu seperti... ini," Kiseki berniat meninggalkan mereka namun Sora tiba-tiba berkata,

"Aku takkan menerima saran dari orang yang masih tidur sekamar dengan adiknya saat sudah masuk SMP."

"Itu karena hanya ruang tamu yang kosong, kan!"

"Kamar Haru masih cukup besar untuk kalian tidur berdua, kenapa masih tetap memilih bersama adikmu?" Sora memberinya tatapan remeh. Haruka tampak mulai tak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini,

"Oi, Sora!"

"Kenapa saudara tidak boleh duduk berpangku? Kalau memang hal buruk bisa terjadi, aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa terjadi di antara dua kakak-adik yang tidur satu ruangan..."

" _Urusai na_! Memang benar kami selalu tidur di satu ruangan, tapi aku dan Kizuna tidak pernah melakukan apapun!" bantah Kiseki, entah mengapa wanita ini membuatnya amat sangat marah. Beraninya ia menyugestikan hal semacam itu tentang mereka!

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Mereka cuma anak-anak!" tegur Haruka setelah melihat perbuatan adiknya terhadap tamu mereka. Suara pintu depan yang ditutup menandakan Kiseki pergi. Sora mengabaikan gertakan itu, jemarinya meraih tuts di laptop untuk mengganti film mereka yang mulai terasa membosankan.

"Anak-anak? Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Haru..." Sora bersandar ke dada bidang kakak kembarnya itu, menikmati degup jantung Haruka yang semakin tak menentu saat ia memulai permainan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Permainan yang selama ini selalu tertunda akibat kehadiran si kembar berambut merah di rumah ini, "Mereka empat belas tahun. Selama itu konsensual, mereka bisa melakukan _itu_ kapanpun mereka mau sejak setahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Kizuna belum pernah menaiki tangga setinggi ini. Akira memang hebat. Hampir setiap hari ia naik turun dari kuil ke desa. Kizuna tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus seperti itu. Mungkin ini yang pertama dan terakhir ia mendatangi kuil Sayori-hime tanpa ada keperluan berarti.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saat mega di langit mulai menghilang. Akira mengantarnya sampai ke bawah, membuatnya terheran-heran dengan semangat gadis miko tersebut yang seolah tak pernah surut. Saat tiba di rumah, Kizuna tidak menemukan siapapun. Ada suara shower menyala di kamar mandi. Entah siapa di dalamnya tapi sandal Kiseki yang tak ada di _genkan_ menandakan siapapun itu, yang jelas bukan Kiseki. _Hari sudah gelap, ke mana dia pergi?_

Kizuna menunggu kamar mandi kosong dan bersih-bersih setelah Sora keluar dari sana. Usai berpakaian, ia segera menggelar kedua futon. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan namun Kizuna merasa amat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kuil Sayori- _hime_...

Dia pun tertidur, tak menyadari sekitar empat jam berlalu. Setengah sadar, Kizuna melihat sosok Kiseki sudah ada di sisinya, berbaring membelakangi. Posisi yang sama dengan saat ia berkata takkan ikut campur usahanya untuk berteman dengan Sora. Ia pun kembali tertidur, sebagian dari kesadarannya yang masih menetap membiarkan pendengaran Kizuna menangkap sesuatu.

Dia seperti mendengar suara, tapi tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Rasa kantuk membuatnya sulit membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi. Suara itu begitu terdengar nyata. Rintihan seorang perempuan. Bukan rintihan kesakitan. Bukan pula seperti orang yang meratap. Suara yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya itu bagai teredam oleh ketidaksadaran. Dan satu-satunya kata batin yang Kizuna ingat saat ia terbangun hanyalah; _sepertinya aku bermimpi aneh._

Tsuzuku...

Wew, banyak banget time skip... Somehow, aku merasa fict ini mudah banget di tulis. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga kesulitan ngendaliin pace-nya. Bagaimanakah ini? ;_;

Oh well. Kalau aku lihat lagi ke premis, fict ini nggak akan lama. Jangan lupa krisar dan komentar, ya! Pendapat kalian sangat menentukan keberlangsungan fict ini :3

Yosuga no Sora (c) Sphere


	3. Chapter 3

Jarum jam di atas dinding merangkak perlahan, bertahap menunjukkan waktu dari semula dini hari hingga matahari muncul dari peraduan yang terlindungi lautan hijau pepohonan di gunung. Kizuna terbangun, sempat beberapa kali didengarnya ayam berkokok akan tetapi tubuhnya seakan telah diset untuk bangun tepat jam tujuh pagi.

Sreeek...

Masih berusaha untuk mengusir kantuknya, gadis itu meregangkan tubuh tatkala seseorang memasuki ruang tamu yang berlantai tatami. Ia mengucek mata. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut merah itu di ambang pintu, berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun. Oh, dia harus segera cuci muka.

" _Ohayou_ , Kiseki..." sapanya seraya bangkit kemudian melakukan rutinitas biasa. Melipat futon, menyisir rambut, gosok gigi cuci muka kemudian membantu pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dikerjakan Haruka. Tentu semua itu ia lakukan dengan sukarela. Pekerjaan rumah tangga sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari, akan aneh jika dia tidak mengerjakan hal-hal itu dalam waktu lama.

Atau itu yang seharusnya ia kerjakan seusai mengikat rambut jikalau kakak kembarnya tidak hanya bergeming di tempat yang masih sama menyerupai patung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dibuat bingung. Tak biasanya Kiseki bangun lebih dulu ketimbang dirinya. Dan dia juga terlihat seperti memendam sesuatu yang mesti diutarakan,

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu. Kizuna mengerjap. Kabut di matanya telah sepenuhnya hilang kini, menyebabkan manik lazuardi itu dapat melihat segala sesuatu dengan jelas. Ia menyipit, ingin memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu hanya perasaan saja atau memang benar-benar ada di sana,

"Kiseki," gadis itu mendekat, sedikit membungkuk guna memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah kakaknya lebih detail. Sang figur yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan caranya menatap sedikit mundur,

"K-kenapa?" Tanyanya mencoba memberi jarak yang masuk akal.

"Ada lingkar hitam di matamu. Apa kau begadang?" tanyanya curiga. Kakaknya tertegun, memberikan jawaban dengan membuang muka. Belakangan ini Kiseki memang kurang bersemangat. Dia masih suka keluar untuk bepergian namun tidak sesering dulu, itupun dilakukannya tanpa Haruka. _Mungkin dia mulai bosan_ , pikirnya, meski tidak begitu yakin apakah hal semacam itu bisa mengganggu kualitas tidur. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Pemuda itu pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku hanya... bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini..."

"Mimpi buruk?" Kizuna mengangkat alisnya, "aku juga sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Di mimpiku itu aku mendengar suara-suara perempuan. Kau tahu, semacam rintihan... ah, bukan. Pokoknya aku belum pernah mendengar suara semacam itu sebelumnya," paparnya lagi mengingat mimpi yang tadi malam kembali ia alami. Kiseki memandang gadis itu dengan sorot mata sangsi,

"Apa kau yakin? Aku ragu itu cuma mimpi."

Kizuna tidak mengerti mengapa hanya saja ekspresi Kiseki di hadapannya begitu serius, seolah perihal mimpi ini adalah masalah besar yang harus mereka bereskan segera. Diam-diam dia jadi ikut khawatir.

"Entahlah... aku terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun dan memastikan," jawabnya bimbang, "bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengeceknya?" ajak gadis itu dengan suara antusias, sementara Kiseki mendadak tampak pucat pasi,

"I-itu sama sekali tidak penting, kan?!" tanyanya dengan intonasi agak meninggi, tak ayal Kizuna pun sedikit terkejut akan perubahan reaksi kakaknya ini. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mempertanyakan perkara barusan? Melihatnya seperti itu terasa agak aneh tapi juga lucu. Kizuna tertawa kecil, menimbulkan raut kesal di wajah Kiseki. "Jangan tertawa."

"Maaf. Habis kau aneh sekali, jangan bilang kau jadi begini gara-gara insomnia. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi malam?" Kizuna lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan coba membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ungkapnya, akan tetapi Kiseki justru menarik tangannya dan memasuki ruang tamu dengan ucapan yang begitu dingin,

"Jangan tiba-tiba menyentuhku seperti itu." Reaksinya mengundang tanda tanya yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang adik. _Ah, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk,_ batinnya memaklumi, berharap kesibukan di pagi hari bisa membuatnya melupakan respon Kiseki yang cukup mengganjal.

Perasaannya tidak bertambah baik saat melihat bangku makan yang biasa diduduki pemuda itu kosong, padahal Sora pun ada bersama mereka, menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Haruka. Kakaknya itu tertidur sementara Kizuna tidak tega membangunkannya, ia pun membiarkan Kiseki dan menutup pintu ruang tamu perlahan-lahan. Napas beratnya terhela. Mood buruk Kiseki selalu berhasil mempengaruhinya.

Setidaknya ada satu hal baik yang terjadi pagi itu. Usai sarapan Sora tidak langsung mandi maupun berdiam diri dalam kamar. Sebagai gantinya, hari ini gadis itu turut membantu pekerjaan rumah mereka walau hanya sebagian kecil, terakhir membantu Kizuna menjemur baju di halaman samping. Dia tidak kelihatan kesal ataupun senang, tapi Kizuna bisa merasakan Sora tulus membantu mereka.

Semoga saja akan terus begitu bahkan setelah mereka pulang ke Tokyo nanti.

"Lucu, ya... saling membantu seperti ini, rasanya sudah seperti kita keluarga sungguhan," celetuk Kizuna seraya membentangkan salah satu pakaian. Matahari sangat terik hari ini, bisa jadi mereka hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam agar baju-baju yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pengering tersebut agar kering sepenuhnya.

"Ya. Seolah-olah ada ayah, ibu, dan dua anak," respon yang tidak terduga itu cukup menarik atensi Kizuna sepenuhnya. Ia nyaris tergelak, melepaskan hanya kikikan tertahan. Alhasil Sora pun terlihat bingung karena mengira gadis itu akan setuju dengan perkataannya. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Gadis berambut merah itu pun memaksa dirinya untuk segera menguasai diri atau si bungsu Kasugano akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu,

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau cara pandangmu seperti itu, Sora- _san_..." jawabnya, obrolan ini ternyata cukup menghibur, "Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, seperti Kiseki yang mengganggap Haruka- _san_ sebagai kakaknya."

Sora tidak menjawab. Terkadang agak sulit untuk menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis bersurai silver ini bahkan setelah mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik. Atau mungkin justru semenjak saat mereka berbaikan, semuanya menjadi lebih sulit karena Sora bukanlah tipe ekspresif yang mudah dimengerti.

Saat di mana Kizuna bisa paham bahwa Sora sedang bahagia hanyalah ketika gadis itu bersama Haruka. Selalu ada tarikan samar di kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang hanya bisa kau tangkap jika benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Tapi..." Kizuna kembali menyambung kembali pembicaraan mereka yang terputus, "Jika aku mempunyai orangtua seperti Sora- _san_ dan Haruka- _san_ , kurasa aku akan sangat bahagia," ungkapnya, seketika menerima tatapan datar dari Sora. " _G-gomennasai_... aku mengatakan hal yang aneh, haha..." imbuhnya agak canggung.

"Itu tidak aneh," Sora kini beralih sepenuhnya pada gadis yang lebih muda itu, "Kizuna- _san_... kau selalu saja membicarakan tentang Kiseki- _san_ , tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bercerita tentang orangtuamu."

Kizuna terhenyak sesaat.

"Ah, soal itu..."

"Haru berkata padaku ibumu adalah teman ibuku saat kami masih di Tokyo, selain itu kami tidak tahu apa-apa lagi," ujar Sora, intonasinya begitu stabil hingga Kizuna tidak tahu apakah gadis itu penasaran atau hanya sekedar bertanya, "... tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita, itu tidak masalah."

Kizuna menggigit bibir. Menceritakan tentang Mami? Sejak dulu perihal semacam ini seringkali membuatnya dilanda keraguan. Orang-orang selalu memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan tentang keluarga mereka, terlebih orangtua. Entah itu hal-hal seperti betapa cerewetnya mereka, bagaimana mereka membelikan sesuatu setelah kau mendapatkan prestasi, peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang mengundang haru ataupun tawa, atau hal kecil seperti pekerjaan. Ada banyak sekali hal yang bisa diungkapkan jika topik ini disinggung.

Akan tetapi, mereka berbeda. Baik Kizuna maupun Kiseki, keduanya jarang sekali terlihat membicarakan soal Mami. Kizuna tidak membenci ibunya, tentu saja. Bisa dibilang ini karena Mami tidak memberikan perhatian sebagaimana ibu lainnya. Dia begitu jauh, hingga batas di mana mereka tak lagi mengenalinya.

Jangan tanya soal ayah mereka. Mungkin dia sudah mati atau apa.

" _Okaa-san_ itu... dia bukan tipe yang suka berbicara. Ketika dia pulang dari pekerjaannya dia akan terus menetap di rumah seharian, menonton tv dan sesekali memasak sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi," dilihatnya Sora seolah tidak paham dengan ceritanya. Kizuna menggaruk pipi, mencium aroma pengharum pakaian menguar dari ruas-ruas jemarinya yang ramping, "Sebenarnya hubungan kami dengan Okaa-san tidak begitu baik, haha."

Sora menghela napas pelan, ia rasa ini bukan bahan pembicaraan yang bagus. Dia tidak akan memaksa Kizuna untuk menceritakan segalanya. Lagipula jika ibu dari dua anak ini adalah teman ibu mereka, Sora yakin dia bukan perempuan jahat. Toh mereka juga tidak terlihat menderita, apalagi keduanya datang kemari dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terencana dan dibiayai.

"Sora, Kizuna- _san_ , barusan Migiwa- _san_ menelpon dan berkata dia dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke pantai lusa, apa kalian mau ikut?" Haruka muncul di ambang pintu teras, rasa antusias di wajahnya tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

"Boleh. Kalau ke pantai Kiseki juga pasti senang. Sora- _san_ , kau juga ikut, kan?" ekor matanya beralih pada adik dari Haruka tersebut. Sora tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangguk, membiarkan Haruka mengirim pesan pada Kazuha bahwa semua yang ada di kediaman Kasugano akan turut serta.

"Apa kau punya baju renang?" tanya Sora setelah mereka selesai menjemur baju dan bersantai-santai sebentar dengan kipas angin menyala di belakang. Hembusannya secara bergantian bertiup di belakang punggung mereka yang sedikit basah keringat.

"Ehh... kukira di sini aku tidak akan bermain di pantai ataupun kolam renang, jadi aku tidak membawanya," Kizuna menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang meregang di permukaan teras kayu, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku rasa kaos dan celana pendek sudah cukup."

" _Dame_ ," tiba-tiba saja Sora mencebik cepat, "Kau harus pakai baju renang."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat,

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti akan ada anak laki-laki, kan..." pipi Sora sedikit memerah saat mengatakan itu.

"Tapi hanya ada Kiseki, Haruka- _san_ dan Nakazato- _san_..." sesuatu terbersit di benak Kizuna, " _M-masa ka_... Sora- _san_ , apa kau menyukai Nakazato- _san_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Mata kelabu gadis itu melempar tatapan tajam,

" _Baka na no_?" tudingnya kemudian bangkit perlahan meninggalkan Kizuna yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Sora mengepalkan tangan saat Kizuna kembali bertanya dengan nada suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran,

"Apa kau menyukai Kiseki?"

Seakan angin panas yang berhembus sempat berhenti menyamai langkah kakinya, Sora membatu. Tebakan macam apa itu? Terakhir kali dirinya bertatap mata dengan si sulung Mutou yang ada hanya kebencian terpendam di dalam tatapannya yang sewarna lautan dalam. Tidak pernah ada percakapan di antara mereka, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai Kiseki bahkan dengan cara yang platonik?

Terlebih setelah pemuda itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak suka akan kedekatannya dengan Haruka.

Sora menoleh pada gadis yang masih menunggu jawabannya, melukiskan sunggingan senyum nan ambigu,

"Jika aku menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kizuna terperangah. Sora bahkan tidak menanti pertanyaannya terjawab, dia pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan pintu dari ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan teras terbuka. Derikan tonggeret menemani kesendirian gadis bersurai merah senja itu, bersama dengan gemerisik rimbun pepohonan yang terdengar begitu ringan, kontradiksi dengan rasa berat yang Kizuna rasakan semenjak Sora meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kesulitan untuk sekedar memikirkan suatu jawaban.

 _Ini bukan urusanku,_ jawaban yang sangat sederhana namun menuntaskan segalanya. Itu benar, namun Kizuna rasa tiga kata itu tidak cocok dengan hati kecilnya yang secara ganjil menuntun pada suatu perlawanan. _Apa aku mampu melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sora-san? (1)_

Ia pun bangkit, memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil suatu keputusan.

.

.

.

Hari H. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari bagi mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, kalau saja kabar buruk itu tidak datang di hari yang sama dengan rencana mereka. Sora mendadak jatuh sakit. Di pagi hari saat Haruka membangunkan adiknya untuk sarapan, gadis tersebut sudah demam tinggi.

Tak ada yang lebih membuat Haruka ketakutan selain melihat Sora kambuh, meski ia selalu berhasil menutupi kepanikannya dengan pura-pura bersikap tenang. Terang saja pemuda itu langsung menghubungi dokter lalu menelpon Kazuha, mengabarinya bahwa mereka tidak jadi ikut. Syukurlah setelah dokter memeriksanya Sora tidak perlu diopname sebagaimana saat gadis itu kecil dulu, sehingga sang dokter hanya memberi obat dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

Kizuna dan Kiseki pun berada bersama mereka setelah dokter pamit, menyisakan rasa lega bercampur kegelisahan. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, bahkan Kiseki sekalipun merasa turut prihatin. Mereka memang memiliki teman-teman dan tetangga yang siap membantu, namun menjaga seorang adik yang memiliki penyakit tanpa didampingi siapapun... hal itu mungkin mustahil ia lakukan sendiri.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian..." tutur Sora parau, tarikan napasnya begitu berat dan hangat.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Sora- _san_. Kita keluarga, kan?" Kizuna menatapnya sedih.

"Kizuna- _san_ , Kiseki... kalau mau kalian tetaplah pergi bersama yang lain. Aku akan menjaga Sora," kata Haruka yang duduk di sisi ranjang adiknya.

"Tapi..."

"Kemarin kau baru saja pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, kan? Aku yakin kau mempersiapkan hari ini, Kizuna- _san_ , jadi pergilah," pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Kiseki yang tidak tahu menahu soal ke mana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi setelah berkata 'aku pergi membeli sesuatu' kini mempertanyakannya.

"Pusat perbelanjaan?"

Haruka mengangkat alis, "Eh? Kizuna- _san_ tidak bilang padamu?"

"Kupikir kau pergi ke minimarket!"

Kizuna tampak pias. Dia memang tidak menyebutkan ke mana tepatnya akan pergi membeli sesuatu tersebut, jadi Kiseki pasti menyangka yang dibelinya mungkin sekedar cemilan untuk membunuh waktu selama perjalanan hari ini. Padahal sebenarnya dia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang hanya bisa ditempuh dengan waktu singkat karena menggunakan jasa kereta.

" _Baka_ _yaro_! Jangan pergi sendirian ke tempat asing, bagaimana kalau hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi?!" Kiseki mencekau telapak tangannya, tidak percaya dirinya bisa seteledor itu. Suaranya memang tidak meninggi, tapi dia jelas marah. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan lebih mengawasi Kizuna selama mereka ada di sini.

"Sudahlah, Kiseki! Yang penting sekarang aku ada di sini, kan? Lagipula Haruka-san memberikanku rute yang mudah dipahami untuk ke sana," dalihnya membela diri.

"Itu tidak menghapus kenyataan kalau kau pergi ke sana sendiri," tangkis sang kakak. Tidak harus dirinya, dia bisa saja minta tolong pada seseorang untuk mengantar. Akira, Kazuha, Nao... siapa saja selama itu perempuan dan dapat dipercaya. Lagipula apa yang dibelinya padahal semua yang mereka bawa dari rumah sudah cukup untuk sekedar pergi ke pantai?

Di lain pihak, Kizuna berusaha menahan letupan yang mulai bergejolak. Dia sedang tak ingin berdebat, jadi meminta maaf adalah pilihan terbaik. Sebenarnya Kizuna pun sadar ia telah bertindak sembrono. Hanya saja Kiseki tidak akan mengerti, dan jika ia meminta pertolongan orang lain mungkin saja bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Sora tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Haruka- _san_ , sebaiknya kami memang harus tetap di sini," Kizuna memutuskan, namun Haruka sepertinya benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada mereka,

"Jangan biarkan kami merusak liburan kalian. Tetaplah pergi, aku bilang pada Migiwa- _san_ yang tidak ikut hanya aku dan Sora, jadi mereka pasti akan menunggu," papar Haruka. Gadis berambut merah itu terperangah menyaksikan Sora terbaring lemah. Gaun tidur yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat, pergi begitu saja untuk bersenang-senang bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana,

Dihampirinya gadis itu dan menekukkan lututnya sedikit di depan ranjang Sora,

"Sora- _san_ , kau basah keringat. Boleh aku membantumu membilasnya sebelum kami pergi?" tanyanya, Sora membuka sepaasang mata yang sempat mencoba untuk tertidur lalu memberikan anggukan samar. Tak seorangpun menyadari pertanyaan barusan cukup mengejutkan Haruka. Tidak, ini bukan karena betapa mudahnya Sora yang sekarang membiarkan Kizuna masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, melainkan...

"Kizuna- _san_ , tidak perlu. Aku akan mengurus Sora. Kau dan Kiseki berangkat saja," Haruka mencegah gadis itu sebelum ia bertindak lebih lanjut. Tak ayal tindakannya itu menimbulkan tanda tanya. Memang Sora adalah adiknya, hal itu mustahil untuk dipertanyakan, sehingga di situlah masalah berada.

Sora kelihatan terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana Haruka akan membantunya membersihkan tubuh dan menggantikan pakaian?

"Jangan khawatir, Haruka- _san_ , kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Akan lebih mudah kalau yang membantunya juga perempuan, kan?"

"Memang benar, hanya sa—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Haru. Kau tidak perlu takut," Sora memotong suaranya perlahan, ada kilatan yang tak biasa dari mata kelabu itu, "Percayalah pada Kizuna, karena dia _sama seperti kita._ "

Kizuna tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sora maksud. Pikiran mengenai bagaimana Akira dan yang lain menunggu mereka memaksanya untuk bergerak cepat, dia pun keluar untuk menyiapkan air hangat, sejenak memberi ruang bagi Haruka untuk bicara dengan adik kembarnya dalam suasana kamar yang hanya diisi oleh putaran kipas angin serta cahaya dari balik tirai setengah terbuka,

"Sora, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan...?" tanyanya resah.

"Rencana?"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini atau mereka akan tahu—"

" _Yokatta_! Air panas di termos masih cukup banyak jadi aku bisa langsung mencampurnya," Kizuna keluar dari dapur dengan membawa setengah baskom air dan waslap, "Hm? Kiseki, sedang apa kau berdiri di situ?" tanyanya melihat Kiseki yang berdiri di depan setengah bagian dari pintu geser kamar Sora. Terlihat mencurigakan seperti orang yang hendak memata-matai.

" _Uruse_!Bukan urusanmu," gerutunya lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu. Kizuna menghela napas, pemuda itu harus belajar untuk lebih mengontrol emosi. Disuruhnya sang kakak untuk membawa barang-barang mereka ke pintu depan, kemudian meminta Haruka agar keluar dari kamar Sora barang sesaat supaya ia bisa segera bekerja. Lelaki itu tampak ragu saat hendak meninggalkan Sora dalam penanganannya.

"Nah, Sora- _san_... biar kubantu kau duduk," dengan hati-hati ia menyandarkan Sora pada bantal putih yang merapat ke dinding di belakang kasur. Disingkirkannya rambut silver yang berjatuhan ke bagian depan tubuh Sora dan bahunya. Rambutnya memang indah, halus bak helaian sutra berlapis platina, namun jika sepanjang ini hanya akan mempersulit Kizuna, jadi ia berniat untuk mengikatnya terlebih dahulu.

Selain kulit Sora yang semulus porselen dengan warnanya yang putih pucat, apa yang Kizuna lihat selanjutnya benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

Napasnya tertahan sejenak, diikuti netra yang terpaku.

"Sora- _san_ , ini..."

Ada beberapa ruam merah di permukaan kulitnya, dengan bercak mirip bekas gigitan yang tercetak samar. Bahu bagian dalam, di leher sedikit ke tengkuk. Tidak banyak, walau tetap bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. _Apa ini?_ Batinnya, yakin sekali ruam-ruam itu bukan akibat serangga. Dilihat dari manapun gigitan itu jelas berasal dari manusia.

Tapi, siapa...?

Nakazato Ryouhei? Tidak. Kizuna tahu Sora selalu melihatnya bagaikan seorang maniak. Lagipula sepengetahuannya Sora tidak pernah bepergian selama mereka tiba di sini. Dan ruam-ruam itu terlihat baru, yang berarti pelakunya tidak jauh dari mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang di dalam rumah ini.

Haruka... jangan bercanda, mustahil Haruka yang melakukannya. Ada banyak gadis mengerubungi pemuda itu. Mulai dari yang sederhana dan ceria seperti Akira hingga nona muda bak tuan putri seperti Kazuha. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Kalau begitu...

 _Kiseki?_

"Kizuna- _san_ , apa kau percaya bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh cinta pada orang tertentu?"

Sudah terlanjur. Apapun yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya, Kizuna takkan terkejut. Seiring dengan tangannya yang terus menggelung rambut Sora dengan lihai, ia berpikir tentang dirinya yang berkata bahwa mereka keluarga. Ya, belakangan ini dia sudah meyakini hal itu. Sora adalah 'kakak'nya, sebagaimana Kiseki menganggap Haruka sebagai kakak laki-laki.

Apakah salah jika sekarang ia menyesalinya? Tapi untuk alasan apa?

Ia membukakan gaun tidur Sora hingga sebatas pinggang, kemudian mengusapkan sapuan waslap selembut mungkin pada tangannya yang ramping. Terpaan sinar matahari menimbulkan kilauan menghipnotis di permukaan kulit Sora yang berair. Kizuna terpesona, namun sama sekali tak mengagumi. Meskipun ia berani mengatakan bahwa belum ada gadis di sekolah ataupun sekitar rumahnya memiliki kulit seindah Sora.

Inikah yang membuat Kiseki tampak gelisah belakangan?

... Karena dia mencintai Sora?

"Tentu saja, Sora- _san_..." ia menjawab pertanyaan Sora dalam jeda yang cukup panjang, "Aku percaya itu."

Sora tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kizuna, sebelum akhirnya terkulai seraya menggumamkan kata 'syukurlah'.

Mereka memang baru berusia empat belas tahun, tapi Kiseki tetaplah laki-laki. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tak seorangpun bisa mencegahnya.

" _ **Jika aku menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

Dan masih, Kizuna ingin menolak untuk berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk campur tangan.

 _ **Tsuzuku...**_

"hal itu" yang dimaksud Kizuna nggak akan diungkapkan di sini, tapi kalian akan tahu kalau ngikuti orifictnya, Kore Kara Mo Zutto di akun fictionpress/wattpad-ku. Silakan cek link akun-ku di profil akun fanfiction :3

Chapter 4 masalah yang sesungguhnya baru akan mulai.

Fuuh, salah seorang reviewer di fictionpress berkata kalau ceritaku perchapternya terlalu panjang dan jadi membosankan, jadi aku coba mengurangi jatahnya, meski itu berarti ini fict bakal tambah panjang. Salahkan diksiku juga yang masih datar ;_;a

Oh, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan vote, kudos, komentar, kritik dan saran ya. Kalau boleh minta bantuannya, kalian yang suka fict ini bantu share juga, publish di fandom non-mainstream galaunya bukan main karena hits aja susah didapet DX

Tapi hati-hati, bagaimanapun ini fict dewasa. Aku gak mau ada anak kecil innocent yang baca, haha #slap

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Yosuga no Sora (c) Sphere

Kore Kara Mo Zutto (c) purimuroozu (on Fictionpress)/ primrose1812 (on Wattpad)

.

.

.

Laju kereta tua yang melesat di atas rel menimbulkan suara agak gaduh, bercampur dengan candaan muda-mudi yang kini duduk di salah satu gerbong. Akira, Kazuha, Ryouhei, Nao, Motoka dan si kembar Mutou yang nyaris terlambat beberapa menit sebelum kereta tiba di Stasiun Okokuzome. Mereka semua tampak bercengkrama, ceria meskipun tiba-tiba langit musim panas di luar sana sedikit mendung.

Kecuali Kizuna yang memisahkan diri beberapa bangku jaraknya dari yang lain. Bahu dan kepalanya bersandar ke jendela, menatap panorama yang berlalu begitu cepat. Silih berganti, sedangkan pemikirannya tetap bercokol di satu tempat yang sama.

 _ **"...apa kau percaya bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh cinta pada orang tertentu?"**_

Kasugano Sora. Benaknya bersikukuh untuk menetap di sekitar gadis itu, persis saat di mana ia berdiri terpaku setelah memakaikannya baju ganti, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang rapuh dalam keadaan tertidur.

Dilihat dari manapun, dia begitu murni dan polos. Kizuna yakin, tak seorangpun akan mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Ruam-ruam merah bukti keintimannya dengan seseorang... juga kata-kata yang terdengar penuh isyarat itu. Bola mata Kizuna mengawang ke langit yang mulai didominasi awan kelabu.

Semenjak keluar dari ruangan itu, dadanya terasa sempit hingga ia tak bisa lagi merasakan segarnya udara di Okokuzome. Derikan tonggeret dan serangga musim panas lain bukan lagi nyanyian alam melainkan polusi suara yang memperkeruh suasana. Juga hamparan sawah yang ia lewati bersama Kiseki. Mendadak seluruh indranya mati rasa terhadap keindahan yang ada di sekelilingnya, hingga sekarangpun ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata, menyentakkan penglihatan yang memandang segalanya dengan cara semrawut...

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara ramah itu seolah menariknya, menyadarkan Kizuna bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menoleh, mematai perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek berkacamata di depannya. Yorihime Nao, tetangga sebelah yang belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya sebelum hari ini tiba. Kizuna membalas senyuman itu, lalu mempersilakannya untuk duduk.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bisa mengobrol berdua seperti ini. Kau selalu di rumah bersama Sora- _chan_ , ya?"

Kizuna membetulkan sikap duduknya, sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa,

"Ya. Kami banyak bertukar cerita," cetusnya sedikit parau. Nao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia justru menatap Kizuna dari balik kacamata dengan sorot mata lembut, nyaris mendekati roman kesedihan. Kizuna yang semula agak melamun mulai menyadari tatapan itu, yang mana membuat kursi tempatnya duduk serasa dipenuhi batu.

"Umm... Yorihime- _san_?"

Kini, giliran Nao yang memandang jauh ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Selama beberapa detik gadis itu menangkap perhatian Kizuna, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Sang gadis berkacamata pun menghela napas, mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan lembut,

"Sora- _chan_ itu... dia tidak pernah menyukaiku," ujarnya muram, "Jadi saat aku mendengar dari Haru- _chan_ dia dekat denganmu, kupikir aku merasa iri..."

Dilihatnya Nao menahan senyum getir. Kizuna terhenyak. Selama di sini dia belum pernah melihat interaksi langsung antara Nao dan Sora. Ini hanya dugaan, tapi Kizuna rasa mereka dulunya memiliki hubungan baik, terlihat dari cara Nao menyebut nama Sora, juga ketulusan yang bisa Kizuna rasakan saat Nao menyatakan rasa irinya.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Menanyakannya bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana. Kalau saja Kizuna sedikit lebih banyak berbicara dengan Nao, mungkin sekarang dia akan bisa menanyakannya tanpa takut dituding kurang sopan. Nao terlihat sangat ramah dan baik, sebelum mereka naik ke kereta Kizuna sempat menyaksikan betapa Akira dan yang lain bersikap begitu menyenangkan padanya. Sejauh ini Kizuna tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah.

"A-aku juga menghadapi kesulitan saat pertama kali bicara dengannya, kok..." ia pun memutuskan untuk menghibur Nao, "tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Meski aku ragu hubungan kami akan tetap sama..."

Bunyi gemeretak roda kereta di atas rel diikuti oleh lirikan Nao. Kizuna menunduk, terlihat bermuram durja. Kedua kepalan tangannya sedikit bergetar, menekuk di atas lututnya yang kaku. Sebelum Kizuna sempat mengendalikannya, telapak tangan Nao sudah menyentuh hangat permukaan punggung tangannya,

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, ya?"

Kizuna mengangkat pandangannya, bertemu dengan mata Nao yang hitam-kelabu.

Zraaaashh...

"Ah, hujan!"

" _Yabbaiii_... lumayan deras, kukira hari ini bakalan cerah!"

"Kalau begini caranya pantai pasti sepi!"

Bahu Kiseki terasa berat. Ia sudah menghentikan candaannya bersama Ryouhei dan Akira semenjak gadis Yorihime itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari deretan bangku mereka, menghampiri adiknya yang bersikap aneh semenjak beres membantu Sora.

Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk menerka apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, namun Kizuna kini berubah menjadi sosok yang tak mampu ia prediksi. Dalam hitungan menit, Sora telah mengubahnya. Menjadi pribadi yang sama seperti gadis berambut silver tersebut. Kiseki tidak suka. Benaknya terkunci, tertuju pada ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam di mana Kizuna keesokan harinya berkata ia bermimpi aneh...

 _Tidak bisa tidur._

 _Itulah masalah utama Kiseki belakangan ini. Pemuda itu berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Miring ke kanan, ke kiri, telentang... tak satupun dirasanya nyaman. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengalami hal ini sejak hari itu, hari di mana indera pendengarannya mulai menangkap suara-suara mencurigakan di dalam rumah keluarga Kasugano..._

 _Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Panggilan alam berseru pada Kiseki untuk segera ke toilet. Ia bangkit, membuka pintu geser ruang tamu sepelan mungkin, membiarkan selimut tipisnya tergeletak urakan di sisi futon Kizuna yang tertidur lelap. Lorong menuju kamar mandi tampak kebiruan, remang dengan pencahayaan dari celah-celah ruangan._

 _Kiseki berjalan tanpa suara. Di luar kehendaknya, ada orang lain yang masih terjaga di rumah ini. Tanda-tandanya sama, sebagaimana hal yang menjadi penyebab insomnianya pemuda bermarga Mutou itu._ Suara itu lagi, _pikir Kiseki. Tenggorokannya kering, dan dia pun berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kali ini semuanya akan terungkap._

 _Dia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa keingintahuannya selama ini. Berharap dugaannya meleset, dan kembali ke tempat tidur seraya memberikan peringatan pada diri sendiri untuk lebih menjernihkan pikiran._

" _Haru!"_

 _Walau Kiseki tahu, ia sudah terlalu lama mengingkari diri._

 _Hanya ada sebuah pintu geser yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan ruangan di mana suara tersebut berasal. Apa yang Kizuna sangka sebagai mimpi, apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman._

 _Semua ada di depan balik pintu ini._

" _S-Sora!"_

 _Diciptakannya celah kecil, menggeser pintu di depannya tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun._

" _Haru... aku-"_

 _Tapi, inilah kenyataan._

 _Napasnya turut memberat oleh bisikan halus yang perlahan menariknya masuk ke dalam zona terlarang , menjerat dua sosok di dalam sana, membelenggu diri dalam jemari yang saling bertaut, meleburkan eksistensi menjadi satu dalam balutan peluh pun lenguh tertahan. Ini bukan mimpi. Hal yang selama ini ia coba abaikan, dan sekarang ia sudah mencapai batas untuk tidak lagi menutup mata apalagi terus-menerus berpura-pura._

 _Pemuda itu menyingkir, bukan ini tujuannya. Ia kembali pada intensi semula, berbalik dengan langkah terseret. Tak sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya untuk berangan-angan, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bayangan itu membelitnya... hingga malam itu, ia turut jatuh dalam ritme kenikmatan semu..._

 _Dan Kiseki menyesalinya hingga pagi menjelang._

.

.

.

Sekelompok muda-mudi berlarian menuju bangunan yang sengaja didirikan sebagai sarana bagi para wisatawan. Mereka terpaksa melakukannya karena hujan sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, menunggu setengah jam tampaknya cukup menguras kesabaran jiwa-jiwa belia yang selalu mengharapkan libur musim panas ini tiada berakhir.

Mereka sampai dalam keadaan nyaris basah kuyup. Pupus sudah harapan untuk menggelar tikar dan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Di pesisir tampak beberapa orang masih bersikukuh untuk tetap bermain air di bawah siraman hujan, payung-payung yang biasa menancap di pasir telah ditinggalkan.

"Sebaiknya kita menyewa loker saja!" Nakazato Ryouhei memberi saran.

"Itu sudah jelas, kan? Hujan begini mana bisa menaruh tas-tas kita di sana?" sahut Motoka yang saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan seragam _maid_ -nya, menganggap saran Ryouhei benar-benar tidak perlu untuk diungkapkan.

"Tapi kita akan tetap berenang, kan?" tanya Akira, jika semua rencana mereka batal hari ini dialah yang sepertinya paling kecewa. Ryouhei memamerkan cengirannya, melihat gadis-gadis mengenakan baju renang mereka tentu menjadi target utamanya. Sayang kamera yang ia bawa tidak memiliki resistansi terhadap air.

"Tentu saja Amatsume! Hujan seperti ini mana mungkin menghambat keceriaan kita semua!" selorohnya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau kecewa karena batal melihat kami memakai baju renang!" tuding Kazuha, mereka pun tergelak.

Gadis-gadis lalu memasuki bangunan yang lantai duanya diisi oleh jajaran _food court_ , mengambil jalan mereka menuju penyewaan loker serta ruang ganti. Kizuna membuka tasnya, menatap sebuah plastik yang membungkus rapi pakaian berbahan lycra putih dengan corak diagonal ungu saling-silang.

Dia membelinya kemarin... di pusat perbelanjaan.

' _Sepertinya aku tidak akan memakainya,'_ batin Kizuna jengah. Ditariknya kembali resleting tas itu, kemudian menutup pintu lokernya tanpa berminat mengambil sesuatu apapun. Menunggui yang lain, ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

" _Are_? Kizuna- _chan_ tidak ganti baju?" ia berpapasan dengan Akira dan Kazuha yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka sudah mengenakan baju renang masing-masing. Akira dengan _onepiece_ -nya yang sederhana sedangkan Kazuha mengenakan bikini biru tua bercorak polkadot. Kedua gadis belia itu tampak begitu manis... lekuk tubuh Kazuha yang tercetak jelas membuat Kizuna menggigit bibir.

"Ada apa, Akira- _cha_ -ah, Mutou- _san_ , kenapa tidak ganti baju?" Nao muncul bersama Motoka dan melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. Penampilan mereka membuat Kizuna terhenyak. Bukannya ia terpesona, tapi lagi-lagi ucapan _gadis itu_ merasuk dalam kepalanya,

' _ **Nanti akan ada anak laki-laki, kan...'**_

"Woohooo! _Sugoiiii_ , kalian semua tampak begitu manis!" Ryouhei tiba-tiba datang dengan raut paling bahagia. Dia sudah mengenakan celana renangnya juga, dari belakang Kiseki turut mengekor. Jangan tanya apa yang Kiseki kenakan, karena mustahil pemuda itu meninggalkan celana renangnya di rumah. "Hmm? Kizuna- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak ganti baju?"

Pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah, meremas pergelangan tangannya,

"T-tidak apa-apa kok... jangan hiraukan aku."

" _Nanda_... kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, jangan bilang kau tidak mau bermain a-"

Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Ryouhei,

"Ryouhei- _kun_ , kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk memenuhi nafsumu!" Nao memberi peringatan, pukulannya lumayan keras hingga menyebabkan lelaki itu mengusap-usap posisi tempurung kepalanya, mengeluh kalau Nao tidak perlu bersikap terlalu keras. Lagipula kata-katanya membuat Ryouhei terdengar seperti penjahat kelamin saja!

"Ah, hujannya mulai berganti gerimis!" seru Akira mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Bagus, mungkin sebentar lagi hujannya akan reda," celetuk yang lain. Mereka semua mulai berlari penuh antusias menuju pantai, kecuali si kembar yang hanya berdiri memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Jadi... kau tidak bawa baju renang?" awalnya Kiseki pikir Sora akan meminjamkannya. Ternyata perkiraannya kurang tepat... namun, Kizuna sama sekali tak merespon. Kesunyian itu membuat Kiseki sedikit bingung menghadapi gadis di hadapannya ini. "Ryouhei membawa bola, kau masih bisa bermain dengan kami meskipun tidak bisa berenang."

"Kiseki," sepertinya gadis itu bahkan tak mendengarkan. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat alis. _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ Batinnya tak mengerti. Menelisik lebih jauh apa yang sebenarnya Kizuna maksud, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat di mana mereka bisa bicara empat mata.

.

.

.

Mengetahui keberadaan mereka di tempat asing, Kiseki tidak membiarkan dirinya bertindak ceroboh. Diajaknya Kizuna untuk duduk di atas hamparan tikar yang dilengkapi payung besar yang menghalau rintik-rintik gerimis. Agak jauh dari mereka, yang lain tampak bersenang-senang memainkan bola voli yang dibawa Ryouhei.

Mata Kiseki tertuju pada ombak yang mendebur, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa di antara mereka tak ada kontak mata sama sekali, ia pun mulai bicara,

"Bajumu basah. Apa kau tidak bawa jaket atau semacamnya?" tanya sang kakak kembar. Di sisinya, Kizuna hanya mampu mendekap lutut, menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada lengan yang menekuk,

"Pada akhirnya aku akan kehujanan juga, kan? Kau juga sama saja," sahutnya menggumam. Kiseki melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan lagi aura hangat sekaligus kesejukan sang adik yang menyaru matahari senja pada sore hari di mana angin tengah berhembus lembut. Awan hitam, suara rintik hujan dan air pantai yang dingin lebih cocok dengan Kizuna yang sekarang.

Dan Kiseki tidak menyukainya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" dia menatap gadis itu intens, tanpa ada sedikitpun kegamangan. Kizuna masih menolak untuk membiarkan mata mereka bertemu, "aku bicara padamu, Kizuna."

"Aku kira kau akan jujur padaku."

"Aku jujur padamu, kaunya saja yang tidak percaya."

Begitulah Kiseki. Saat ia amat sangat yakin pada dirinya, pernyataan apapun yang salah tentang dirinya tak memerlukan jeda untuk menunggu suatu tanggapan. Kizuna merasakan ujung jari-jari kakinya menegang. Ia menoleh, disambut oleh tantangan yang berkilat di kedua manik lazuardi milik kembarannya. Seolah berkata bahwa ia bersedia mengatakan apapun, dan jika ia berbohong... Kizuna boleh melakukan apa saja.

"Kau punya hubungan rahasia dengan Sora- _san_ , kan?" ungkapnya telak. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak setelah Kiseki memastikan apa ia tidak salah dengar,

"H-Ha?''

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, aku punya buktinya," jika terus menerus seperti ini, mungkin saja ia bisa membenci Kiseki...

"O-oi, tunggu dulu, kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

"KUBILANG TUNGGU DULU!" Kiseki meninggikan suaranya. Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan omong kosong ini. Celakanya suara Kiseki begitu keras hingga mereka yang sedang asyik bermain voli bisa mendengar seruan itu. Kiseki terperangah, saking kerasnya ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya ini baru saja membentak Kizuna begitu keras, untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Maaf Kizuna, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Tapi sungguh, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal bodoh semacam itu? Apa yang sudah nenek sihir itu katakan padamu?"

Kizuna menggigit bibir. Selama ini, Kiseki tidak pernah berbohong padanya... dan dia selalu membagi semua, baik susah maupun senang. Tapi semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Sora... semenjak ia melihat ruam-ruam merah di tubuhnya itu... Kizuna tak bisa berpikir lurus. Pikirannya merambah bak dahan bercabang, begitu banyak hingga Kizuna merasa ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Padahal ini bukan urusannya. Lalu kenapa... kenapa ia begitu peduli?

Kenapa dia begitu _terobsesi_?

"Tidak masalah kalau kau belum mau bicara, tapi yang jelas aku tidak menyukai perempuan itu. Dialah yang justru menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," rahangnya bergemelutuk, "Kizuna, apa kau masih senang berteman dengannya?"

"T-tentu saja..." jawab Kizuna parau, tidak menyadari kalau Kiseki berusaha keras untuk mencengkram kuat-kuat tiap butir pasir yang lolos melalui sela-sela jari tangan kirinya,

"Begitu, ya... kalau aku, jujur saja aku tidak menganggap Haruka- _san_ sebagai kakakku lagi."

Manik biru gadis itu membeliak sesaat, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," Kiseki bangkit, membiarkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana renang terkena rintikan hujan, "Sebaiknya kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo. Saat kau siap, beritahu aku."

Kiseki bergabung dengan yang lain dalam permainan mereka, diikuti berenang bersama Ryouhei sementara para gadis cukup bermain di bagian yang dangkal dan aman dari terjangan ombak besar. Kizuna pindah ke bawah payung yang lebih dekat dengan posisi anak-anak muda itu, memperhatikan mereka bermain-main dengan riangnya di bawah siraman gerimis yang ternyata cukup awet.

Selama beberapa saat Kizuna hanya duduk mengamati. Akira seperti biasa menjadi yang paling energik di antara mereka, dia sudah seperti matahari kedua yang mencerahkan mendungnya hari. Sedangkan Kazuha, Nao dan Motoka... kalau saja banyak wisatawan lain di sana, gadis-gadis itu pasti akan mendapatkan banyak lirikan dari kaum Adam. Kazuha sangat cantik... sedangkan Nao dan Motoka... mereka memiliki lekuk tubuh yang diidamkan semua wanita dan diperebutkan oleh para pria.

Kizuna tertegun. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, dia merasa seperti makhluk asing...

"Si Mutou itu, dia lumayan juga, ya?" di antara celotehan Motoka bersama sang majikan, Kizuna bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk bernada jahil. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mengawasi mereka, melihat Motoka seolah menghasut Kazuha untuk ikut melirik Kiseki yang kini tengah iseng membantu Ryouhei mengubur sebagian tubuhnya. Motoka mematai pemuda berambut merah itu lamat-lamat, "Lihat ototnya itu, apa dia seorang atlet?"

" _Yada_ , Motoka- _san_... Mutou- _kun_ masih siswa SMP!" Kazuha mencoba menghentikan aksi pelayan pribadinya itu,

"Siswa SMP atau bukan dia tetap saja terlihat menarik! Coba perhatikan itu, Kazuha- _sama_ ," dilihatnya Motoka mengarahkan pandangan Kazuha pada Kiseki, "Dia sangat imut, tapi kau juga bisa merasakan aura kelelakian memancar darinya. Benar-benar seksi!"

Mau tidak mau, Kazuha sedikit banyak memperhatikan kakak kembarnya yang jelas-jelas lebih muda dari mereka. Wajahnya sontak bersemu, mengakui bahwa uraian gadis berambut _beige_ itu lebih dari benar, diikuti kikikan pelayan pribadinya yang puas karena berhasil meyakinkan Kazuha. Belum jemu Motoka menggodanya dengan mengatakan hal-hal tidak senonoh,

"Tunggu tiga tahun lagi. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia di atas ranjang."

"Motoka- _san_!" protesnya, menyuruh Motoka untuk berhenti dengan wajah merah padam dan menudingnya sebagai tindakan pedofilia.

Sementara itu, Kizuna hanya bisa mencengkram ujung blus yang ia kenakan. _Apa-apaan itu?!_ Ada sesuatu yang menggelegak di dadanya tatkala menyaksikan seseorang melihat Kiseki dengan cara yang begitu... seksual. Kizuna berusaha menahan perasaannya, namun tanpa sadar mereka semua menyeruak melalui sorot mata yang memandang penuh benci pada Motoka dan Kazuha. Buru-buru Kizuna mengalihkan pandangannya. Jangan sampai mereka berprasangka buruk jika mendapati dirinya kelihatan begitu marah,

"Hm? Mutou- _san_ , kau kelihatan tidak senang. Apa hujannya begitu mengganggumu?" tanya Motoka yang memutuskan untuk berhenti membahas soal Kiseki. Kizuna tidak menjawab, alih-alih bangkit dan berjalan melalui mereka,

"Cuacanya membuatku merasa tidak enak," gumam Kizuna sambil lalu. Mendadak aroma hujan dan laut membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"Ehh, ini buruk! Perlu kutemani?"

Tiba-tiba saja Motoka sudah berada di sampingnya, memegangi bahunya seolah-olah gadis belia itu bisa ambruk kapan saja, Kizuna menggigit bibir, menepis pelan tangan pelayan pribadi putri tunggal keluarga Migiwa tersebut,

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," katanya seraya melepaskan diri, Motoka dan Kazuha terlihat gamang membiarkannya pergi, walaupun Kizuna sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, hingga tanpa sepengetahuannya Kazuha mengabari Kiseki soal tindak-tanduknya yang tidak biasa.

"Kau mau ke mana?" pemuda itu berlari mengejar sang adik, teguran dari Kazuha cukup membuatnya was-was. Sudah ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu, mana bisa dia membiarkannya sendiri? "Kizuna, kaulah yang membawaku ke mari dan sekarang kau berniat pergi? Seharusnya kau sadar aku mencoba bersenang-senang untukmu," ia menghalangi jalan gadis itu, bahunya yang telanjang tampak basah dan menguarkan aroma laut yang sama-sama membuat Kizuna ingin segera angkat kaki.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin ia lontarkan, Kizuna memilih untuk diam. Entah apa yang sebenarnya benar-benar ia inginkan, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah, benci, iri dan kesepian. Kizuna ingin semua orang mengetahuinya, ia ingin seisi dunia bisa mendengarnya, namun satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin ia teriaki tak lain tak bukan adalah pemuda di hadapannya kini.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?!_

"Kalau kau mau pergi, ayo pergi bersama," diraihnya jemari Kizuna yang tirus, dan gadis itu menolaknya. Ia menariknya kembali dari genggaman Kiseki yang dipenuhi kegamangan. Sepertinya yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu menyendiri.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Bersenang-senanglah demi dirimu sendiri," suaranya nyaris kalah oleh sapuan ombak di atas pesisir, "Lagipula aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, kok. Hanya ingin duduk di _food court_ itu. Hujan ini membuat kepalaku sakit."

Kiseki mengeluarkan tawa kaku, "Bisa gawat kalau kau sakit, takkan ada yang membantu Haruka- _san_ mengurus perempuan manja itu."

Ada senyum tidak terbaca yang disunggingkan gadis itu, walau setengah hati,

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak _menggantikanku_?"

Ucapannya membuat Kiseki tertegun. Serius, sebenarnya apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan? Kizuna pergi begitu saja setelah menyarankan hal paling absurd padanya. Sampai kapanpun Kiseki menolak untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan si bungsu Kasugano... selama ini dia sudah berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tak ada alasan untuk mempersempit kerenggangan di antara mereka. Bahkan ia pun sudah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Haruka sejak _hari itu_...

.

.

.

Gerimis telah reda saat sekumpulan remaja dari Okokuzome memutuskan untuk mengakhiri piknik mereka. Perkiraan cuaca yang meleset tidak menghalangi ketujuh insan tersebut untuk bersenang-senang dan pulang dalam keadaan lelah. Dalam gerbong kereta, Akira tertidur di bahu Kazuha, sementara sisanya sesekali mengobrol ringan. Hampir sama dengan saat mereka berangkat tadi, Kizuna lagi-lagi memisahkan diri. Hanya saja kali ini tidak ada Nao yang mendatanginya, melainkan Kiseki.

Semenjak duduk di sana dengan tas yang tergeletak di sisi, keduanya sama sekali belum berbicara. Sudah menjadi watak Kiseki untuk lebih banyak diam sesudah ia menghabiskan waktu yang banyak menguras tenaga. Berkali-kali Kizuna memergokinya terkantuk-kantuk, namun laju kereta yang bising juga sesekali melonjak selalu membuatnya terjaga.

Dalam hati Kizuna tertawa. Keputusan Kiseki untuk duduk menemaninya sedikit banyak menguapkan sakit yang semula berpusat dalam dada, sehingga sempat menimbulkan rasa kikuk ketika Kiseki tanpa aba-aba langsung duduk di depannya. Kini, meski mereka berdua sama-sama hening, Kizuna merasa kecanggungan itu tak pernah ada.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kizuna langsung berpindah duduk ke sisi kakak kembarnya, muncul tanda tanya di balik mata biru Kiseki yang sayu,

"Apa?"

"Kau boleh meminjam bahuku kalau mau."

" _Aho ka._ "

Gadis itu meringis. Apanya yang bodoh? Maksudnya baik menawarkan posisi yang lebih nyaman!

"Kau harus lebih menghargai niat baik seseorang, Kiseki!" sebelum gadis bersurai senja itu sempat menceramahinya lebih jauh sang kembaran pun menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Kizuna. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah terowongan bercahaya temaram, menyembunyikan jalaran hangat yang menyulut semu merah samar di pipinya.

"Payah, bahumu sama sekali tidak empuk. Kurasa kau harus makan lebih banyak," Kiseki mengolok-olok. Ia terkesiap. Tangan sang adik kembar tanpa persetujuan menarik tubuh Kiseki lebih dekat, membiarkan separuh bagian kepala dan keningnya bersandar di dada gadis itu,

"O-oi, Kizu-"

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Rahang Kiseki menegang, lidahnya kelu,

"Kau rata seperti papan, tahu."

Ia yakin sekali gadis itu kini tengah menggembungkan pipi,

"Apa boleh buat, aku bukan Yorihime- _san_ atau Nogisaka- _san_..." gumamnya muram. Meskipun begitu, cengkraman tangannya justru semakin erat, "Minta tolong saja ke mereka jika kau menginginkan tempat yang lebih nyaman, mereka pasti takkan menolak!" rambut Kiseki menggelitik pangkal dagu dan lehernya, membangkitkan getaran aneh saat bergesekan dengan butir-butir pasir yang tertinggal di beberapa helai. _Dia pasti mencuci rambut asal-asalan._

"Mustahil aku mendatangi mereka dan berkata ingin tidur di dada mereka, kan? Dasar bodoh," ejeknya lagi, "Selain itu kenapa jantungmu berdegup begitu keras?"

Terowongan yang mereka masuki telah berlalu, disongsong oleh langit dengan celah-celah oranye di antara awan kelabu. Terpaan sinar senja samar-samar mengenai figur mereka, melukisnya dengan warna-warna hangat. Tak lama lagi hujan pasti akan segera reda, dan langit akan kembali cerah. Disusul malam hari yang penuh gugusan bintang, begitu luas... begitu lapang...

... Dan dadanya masih terasa sempit, terasa di antara kesenjangan dirinya dengan pemuda dalam dekapannya,

"Aku juga... tidak tahu kenapa..."

.

.

.

 _Relung hatinya dipenuhi harapan kalau momen tadi akan berlangsung selamanya._

Kizuna berjalan sendirian di antara sawah-sawah yang mengapit denai beraspal tempat kakinya terus berpijak. Saat mereka semua turun dari gerbong, Ryouhei tahu-tahu mendatangi Kiseki dan mengajak kakaknya itu untuk menginap. Untuk pertama kalinya Kizuna merasa jengkel pada Ryouhei, akan tetapi Kiseki yang menyetujui ajakan itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Aku malas pulang ke sana," katanya seraya mengusap tengkuk, matanya menghindari Kizuna. _Bukankah gadis yang kau sukai ada di sana?_ Nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, jadi dibiarkannya Ryouhei memboyong Kiseki dan kini ia harus pulang dengan suasana hati yang buruk disertai kebingungan. Padahal, situasi beberapa menit lalu benar-benar menyenangkan meski hanya sesaat...

Ia memasuki pekarangan rumah si kembar Kasugano yang selalu sunyi. Tubuhnya terasa agak dingin. Sepertinya hujan tadi benar-benar menimbulkan efek buruk.

Saat ia tiba di depan pintu rumah, Kizuna merasa ia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara perempuan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi suara itu persis dengan yang sering ia dengar dalam mimpi-mimpi belakangan ini. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Seluruh persendiannya ikut tegang. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya, dan suara itu sepertinya berasal dari dalam.

Perlahan, Kizuna meraih kenop pintu. Terkunci. Aneh sekali. Haruka biasanya baru akan mengunci pintu menjelang waktu tidur. Apa mereka sedang pergi? Tapi suara itu... ditambah lagi apabila mengetahui Kizuna dan Kiseki sedang ada di luar, mereka pasti akan membiarkan pintunya tak dikunci.

Kizuna mengangkat kepalan tangannya, berniat mengetuk. Tapi, suara-suara itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Serta curiga. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu, semakin yakin asalnya dari dalam ruangan di rumah ini. Ia meletakkan tasnya, lalu memutar ke halaman samping di mana jendela kamar Sora berada.

"Sora- _san_...?" gumamnya rendah, dapat mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Ini suara Sora, tidak salah lagi. Kizuna baru menyadarinya karena selama ini dia mendengar dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Dan kenapa Sora memanggil-manggil Haruka seperti itu? _Apa dia kesakitan? Di mana Haruka-_ san _?_ Beribu pertanyaan memasuki benaknya sekaligus. _Tapi dia tidak terdengar seperti orang kesakitan..._

Dia mendekati jendela kamar Sora yang tertutup tirai. Didekatkan wajahnya ke jendela itu, menembus sedikit celah dari kain putih yang menutupi isi kamar Sora dari dunia luar.

Kizuna membekap mulut, menahan pekikan dalam dirinya. Dua sosok di balik kaca saling bertubrukan, tangan mengikat satu sama lain dalam gerakan yang menggebu. Rambut silver panjang itu menutupi punggung kecil yang telanjang, sama seperti saat tadi pagi Kizuna membantunya membersihkan diri. Haruka dan Sora... Mereka... _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Ia mundur, nyaris terjerembab akibat sendi di lututnya yang seolah lenyap, mengambil kembali tasnya di depan pintu dan mengambil langkah seribu dari pekarangan. Ditinggalkannya rumah di mana sosok kembar yang ia kenal begitu baik tengah bercinta, mengumbar hasrat satu sama lain bak sepasang kekasih dengan api sulbi yang berkobar.

Kizuna pergi ke mana kakinya membawa. Mustahil... Mana mungkin dia bisa pergi ke rumah itu sekarang? Pelupuk matanya menghangat, lalu setetes kecil jatuh ke atas permukaan jembatan tempatnya mengusap air mata, aliran sungai yang jernih di bawah sana seolah mengundangnya untuk melompat, menyembunyikan bulir bening di matanya yang mulai menganak sungai. _Haruka-_ san... pikirannya mulai kalut. _Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti ini?!_

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Kizuna kembali melangkah bersama desau angin yang meniup sundress juga tiap helai anak rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pepohonan tinggi di kaki gunung salah satu sisi desa, menembus pohon-pohon berdahan besar dengan rimbunan hijau tua. Kuil Sayori- _hime_.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

Err... aku bingung harus komentar apa untuk chapter ini. Deskripsi adegan ehemnya nggak terlalu vulgar kan? KAN? #nguburdiri

Sebisa mungkin adegan seks itu Cuma mentioned aja, aku nggak bisa bikin yang terlalu detail. Belakangan aku baca novel di perpus deskripsi adegan seksnya lebih detail (tapi masih implisit) dari ini O-O *apahubungannya*

Yasudahlah, balas review dulu ._.

Askar'ska-na: aku nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan reviewer log in atau nggak kok, kamu udah nyempetin aja udah seneng banget XD

Sama-sama maniak incest dan suka LenRin juga ternyata? Nama akunmu apa? Mungkin nanti bisa ngabarin kalau fict-nya udah jadi :3

Yaa sebenernya Kiseki sama Kizuna juga punya cerita mereka sendiri sih, Cuma aku baru post satu chapter haha kisah mereka agak susah ditulisnya X_X

Makasih banyak ya review-nya :D

.

Yang lain juga jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar/krisarannya yaaa ;)

Ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! Ada sedikit adegan yang menjurus ke yuri di chapter ini.

Yosuga no Sora © Sphere

Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on FictionPress)

.

.

.

Nyaris tersandung oleh langkah kakinya sendiri, Mutou Kizuna kembali menapaki tangga menuju kuil Sayori- _hime_. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya bagaikan seretan beban yang terikat di antara pergelangan kaki.

Tampak hal berbeda di sisi-sisi anak tangga yang menuntun ke bangunan tua di atas sana. Kizuna melihat banyak orang tengah bergotong royong membangun _stand_ , persis seperti yang selalu ia lihat saat festival musim panas meski jumlahnya tidak seramai di Tokyo. Gadis itu menelan saliva, berjalan dengan hati-hati seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mungkin dia paranoid, merasakan seolah dirinya baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal dan menampakkan diri di tengah khalayak umum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Atau mungkin, ia bisa dibilang sebagai saksi.

"Miaow..."

Seekor kucing bercorak belang mengeong padanya. Matanya yang kuning menembus pupil Kizuna, seakan berkata 'aku tahu kenapa kau ada di sini'. Kucing itu berpaling, menaiki tangga dengan gestur seolah-olah memberi isyarat agar si gadis berambut merah itu mengikutinya. Kizuna pun tak hanya bergeming. Bagaimanapun caranya, untuk sekarang dia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah itu.

Setelah ia melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Haruka dan Sora.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kiseki tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan adik kembarnya. Apakah keputusannya untuk menginap di rumah Ryouhei terlalu egois? Mungkin seharusnya dia ada di sisi Kizuna, untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sosok Haruka dan Sora tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semacam predator yang mengancam dalam pikirannya.

Layar ponsel di tangannya memantulkan raut wajah gelisah. Berpikir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kizuna dan dia mendadak harus berlari keluar untuk mengeceknya terlalu konyol. Ryouhei pasti akan meledeknya _sister-complex_ , apalagi ini adalah desa kecil yang belum pernah terjadi kasus apa-apa di dalamnya. Okokuzome memang terlampau damai, bahkan dari keributan anak-anak kecil yang iseng sekalipun.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memeriksa ponselmu, Mutou?" tanya Ryouhei yang sedang membaca _manga_ , berbagai cemilan kering menemani di atas karpet kamarnya, "dan kau kelihatan tidak tenang. Ada apa, sih?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma mencoba menelpon adikku, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif," jawab Kiseki sekenanya.

Ryouhei berhenti mengunyah, "Kenapa kau tidak menelpon Haruka saja?"

Kiseki menggigit bibir. Nama itu terasa begitu tabu baginya sekarang. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika rahasia si kembar Kasugano itu terbongkar, terlebih kakeknya dikenal sebagai dokter yang mendapat limpahan respek dari para penduduk. Kabar burung sangat cepat berpindah mulut di sebuah tempat yang kecil, bukan?

Ponsel yang semula digenggam erat itu kini tergeletak di atas kasur, sedangkan pemiliknya berbaring miring, tak ingin lagi memikirkan apapun,

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan hal penting."

Ryouhei terkekeh. Dia tahu Kiseki membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau itu sudah seperti Haruka kedua ya, hahaha!"

Kiseki menahan napas. _A-apa?!_ Pujian atau apapun yang Ryouhei maksud dengan guyonannya barusan, Kiseki tidak mau menerimanya. Ia melempar bantal pada Ryouhei, memperingatkan agar jangan pernah menyamakan dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Sampai kapanpun, ia takkan pernah menjadi seperti Haruka! Tidak akan pernah!

Suara rintik-rintik perlahan terdengar oleh kedua remaja tersebut. Mereka melihat ke luar jendela, di mana samar-samar gerimis jatuh dalam kegelapan malam. Ryouhei mengeluh, sepertinya hujan tadi siang masih akan berlanjut. Sambil berpura-pura mendengarkan racauan lelaki berjanggut tipis itu, Kiseki terhenyak memperhatikan air hujan perlahan menutupi permukaan kaca jendela.

Menjelang larut dan Kiseki masih belum bisa mengabaikan kekhawatirannya. Sesuatu telah terjadi, menjadi penyebab ia tak bisa berhenti gelisah. Semua yang terjadi di rumah itu, segala yang berhubungan dengan Haruka dan Sora... Kiseki benar-benar tak ingin memikirkannya.

Tapi benaknya seolah memberontak, meneriakkan alarm peringatan agar ia harus segera mengambil keputusan sebelum semuanya terlambat...

Atau memang... dia sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

Tinggal sendirian di sebuah bangunan kaki gunung yang begitu besar dan luas. Kizuna bertanya-tanya apa Akira tidak merasa kesepian menetap di kuil tempatnya menumpang bermalam kini.

Dia datang dengan wajah kusut pun mata sembab. Bak melihat anak hilang, Akira menyambut gadis beriris biru gelap itu ke dalam 'rumah'nya. Kizuna tahu Akira merasa aneh dengan kelakuannya, muncul begitu saja dan menolak untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. _'Tolong biarkan aku menginap di situ satu malam saja,'_ begitu katanya, dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu Akira terka.

Dibiarkannya Kizuna meminjam kamar mandi, baju tidur dan futon. Kini mereka berbaring dalam diam, si gadis berambut coklat masih terheran-heran dengan tingkah aneh gadis dari Tokyo ini. Karenanya ia bertekad untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan di antara mereka meski situasinya terasa amat sangat tidak mendukung.

"Hey, Kizuna- _chan_..."

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," dia sudah mengatakan itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kuil. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Akira menatapnya cemas, tak peduli meski Kizuna mungkin tak menyadarinya,

"Tidak, aku justru senang kok ada yang menemani," ia menggunakan sikutnya untuk menahan bobot tubuh, sedikit miring ke arah Kizuna, "Tapi sungguh, kau harus menceritakannya padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ke mari. Tadi di stasiun kau terlihat biasa saja."

Kizuna menoleh pada gadis miko tersebut, "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Haruka- _san_ kalau aku menginap denganmu, Amatsume- _san_."

"B-bukan itu maksudku, Kizuna- _chan_..." suaranya melemah, sepertinya Kizuna memang benar-benar tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi sekarang gadis itu menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Akira kembali berbaring telentang di sisinya, tangannya terlipat di atas perut, sedangkan langit-langit kamar menarik atensinya penuh seakan-akan ia bisa menembus ke langit malam di baliknya, "Kalau ini tentang Haru- _kun_ dan Sora- _chan_ , kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku."

Selalu tersenyum, begitu energik dan menjadi sumber keriangan semua orang. Jika tidak begitu memperhatikan, banyak orang yang berpikir Akira pasti hanya sekedar tipe _easy-going_ yang menjalani hidup dengan pemikiran terlampau positif. Kizuna menoleh pada gadis itu, melihat caranya menatap yang terasa berbeda ketimbang saat mereka berbaur bersama yang lain. Mengingatkan Kizuna pada mata kucing yang menyambutnya di deretan anak tangga barusan.

Tatapan seseorang yang mengetahui segalanya.

Hanya saja ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Tidak mudah mengatakannya, terlebih sekarang ada perasaan takut mengekor setelah keterkejutan luar biasa. Bagaimana jika ia merusak pertemanan yang telah terjalin? Bagaimana jika ia menghancurkan hidup mereka?

Pantaskah Kizuna menyebut dirinya kejam? Atau justru dalih sebagai 'pembela kebenaran' akan dijadikannya sebagai tameng?

Dia tidak merespon kata-kata Akira, menutup percakapan mereka dengan ucapan selamat malam yang penuh kepura-puraan.

.

.

.

Tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menghindar, Kizuna tahu ia harus kembali ke rumah itu.

Saat Mami telah memberikan mereka tiket dan fasilitas untuk mencapai desa kecil ini, secara tidak langsung wanita itu telah mempercayakan si kembar Kasugano untuk 'mengasuh' mereka. Kasugano Haruka adalah pemuda yang ramah dan baik, sedangkan adiknya Sora bersikap tergantung akan situasi. Berada satu rumah dengan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Hingga kejadian kemarin sore mengubah semuanya.

Sekarang, Kizuna menemukan dirinya terpaku di hadapan pintu pada tengah hari. Matahari terasa panas meski waktu menjelang sore, membuat sekujur tubuhnya mengekskresikan keringat. Seseorang membuka pintu sebelum ia sempat untuk mengetuk, membuat gadis itu menahan napas.

"K-Kiseki…" gumamnya, tertegun melihat kehadiran sang kakak yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Alis merah pemuda itu nyaris bertaut,

"Kenapa kau menginap di kuil tanpa memberitahuku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, "aku baru saja mau menyusulmu. Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku khawatir!"

Ia menghindari sorot mata marah kembarannya itu, "Maaf…"

Kiseki tampak menghela napas berat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berbalik kembali untuk masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru datang. Karena kau tak ada di manapun aku jadi cemas, lalu perempuan itu berkata kau menginap di tempat Amatsume- _san_."

"Apa Haruka- _san_ ada?"

"Dia pergi membeli bumbu kare," jawabnya cuek.

" _S-sou_ …"

Melihat gelagatnya yang sedikit aneh, Kiseki berinisiatif untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kira-kira terlintas dalam benak gadis itu.

"Memang hanya ada aku dan perempuan itu di rumah ini, tapi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

Kizuna menggigit bibir. Sekarang semuanya telah jelas, ia menyesali sikapnya kemarin terhadap Kiseki.

"Tidak akan."

Waktu makan malam menjelang dan keempat remaja di kediaman Kasugano telah berkumpul di sekeliling meja. Tidak ada obrolan ringan antara Kizuna dan Sora, tidak ada kelakar iseng dari Kiseki pada Haruka. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok aluminium yang berbenturan dengan permukaan piring putih polos di atas meja kayu. Kizuna menyadari ekspresi tanda tanya Haruka, sementara gadis berambut silver di sisinya bertingkah seolah keheningan ini adalah bagian dari rutinitas sehari-hari.

Kehangatan yang selama ini tercipta di antara mereka layaknya sebuah keluarga kini seolah lenyap tak bersisa.

" _Gochisousama_ ," Kiseki menyelesaikan makanannya dan langsung mencuci piring, kemudian beranjak tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Haruka memperhatikan kepergian pemuda berusia empat belas itu dengan air muka pias. _Ini_ _buruk_. Tindak-tanduk Kiseki pasti ada hubungannya dengan hubungan Haruka dan Sora… mengapa ia begitu lamban? Perubahan sikap sang kakak merupakan alasan yang masuk akal.

Jika ia berada di posisi Kiseki, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama mengingat pemuda itu benar-benar tidak pandai mengendalikan emosi. Satu-satunya yang menahan lelaki itu pasti hanyalah Kizuna. Dan gadis itu paham bahwa alasan Kiseki memilih untuk tetap diam adalah karena kakak kembarnya tersebut ingin menjaga perasaannya.

Giliran Sora yang kini memundurkan bangku, keluar dari jajaran itu tanpa terusik untuk membawa peralatan bekas makannya ke wastafel. Kizuna masih berkutat dengan pemikiran panjang, tak menghiraukan kepergian gadis berambut sepunggung di hadapannya barusan.

Seperti Kiseki, gadis itu sama bisunya saat meninggalkan mereka. Tersisa Haruka yang tampak terganggu dengan atmosfer malam ini. Kizuna tahu lelaki itu sempat melihat ke arahnya, dan dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi ekspresi pemuda itu secara langsung.

"Aku tidak mengerti… belakangan ini Kiseki- _san_ bersikap aneh. Kizuna- _san_ , apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kizuna merasakan lipatan-lipatan roknya kini berada dalam genggaman yang begitu kuat,

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia bersikap sama anehnya denganku," ungkapnya hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tampak sama gelisahnya. Sementara itu dalam diam benaknya mulai terkencar-kencar, dan Kizuna mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. Kiseki mencoba untuk melindunginya, tapi…

Apakah hal yang pemuda itu coba untuk lindungi benar-benar ada pada dirinya?

"Haruka- _san_ … apa kau mencintai Sora- _san_?"

Haruka tak langsung menjawab.

"Sora- _san_ selalu bergantung padamu. Menurutmu bisakah seseorang salah membedakan antara ketergantungan dan cinta?"

 _Kenapa aku harus mempertanyakannya lagi?_

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, dia adikku. Bicara soal ketergantungan dari dulu Sora memang anak yang manja," jawab Haruka, perawakannya tampak tenang. Setidaknya itulah yang Kizuna harapkan kalau saja sore itu dia tidak melihat hal tabu yang mereka lakukan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini, ada apa?"

 _Kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo._

"Aku melihatnya."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang langsung dengan iris kelabu Haruka tanpa halangan apapun.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sora- _san_."

Kizuna mulai merapikan piring, tak memiliki nyali untuk sekali lagi menatap Haruka ataupun menyaksikan reaksi macam apa yang diperlihatkan pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Namun, si sulung Kasugano masih ada di sana, bertumpu pada tangan yang menghalangi tatapan mata. Diambilnya piring milik Sora, menumpuk perlengkapan porselen tersebut bersama dengan beberapa cucian lain sampai terdengar suara berat Haruka,

"Kizuna- _san_ , _gomen_ … aku tidak bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang buruk padamu…" akunya parau, namun Kizuna tak bisa mendeteksi adanya penyesalan di sana, "Sungguh… aku hanya… semua hal tentang Sora, aku tidak bisa menahannya," lanjut Haruka terbata-bata. Kizuna tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tak tahu kira-kira perkataan macam apa yang sekiranya pantas untuk diucapkan bocah seperti dirinya, walau satu gerak batin yang paling jelas Kizuna rasakan; dia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menyudutkan Haruka.

"… _Gochisousama deshita_ ," berusaha untuk menghindari topik yang sama, ia pun melakukan perbuatan yang serupa dengan Kiseki maupun Sora tanpa sedikitpun bermaksud untuk terlihat apatis. Mungkin saat ini setiap orang butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala, menstabilkan emosi yang carut-marut guna menjernihkan pikiran.

Hingga akhirnya Sora berdiri di ambang pintu saat Kizuna hendak mengambil minum tatkala jauh malam. Intonasi bosan juga tatap mata sayu, kulitnya yang putih tampak bersinar dalam kegelapan,

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Penyimpangan absolut. Apa lagi yang seharusnya dipertanyakan?

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada satu ranjang bersprai putih, lemari, meja dan jendela dengan tirai tertutup. Kipas angin menyala, menghembuskan anak rambut kedua gadis belia yang kini saling berhadapan, suaranya yang agak bising bercampur dengan detik jarum jam dinding. Kasugano Sora duduk di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Mutou Kizuna berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, tampak ragu untuk memasuki tempat yang menjadi awal dari semua perubahan dalam hubungan mereka.

" _Etto_ … apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" cicitannya memecah hening. Sora duduk dengan tatapan menilai, cahaya dari balik tirai membuat figurnya tampak berpendar oleh warna-warna dingin.

"Bagaimana piknikmu kemarin? Menyenangkan?" jujur itu bukan pertanyaan yang Kizuna sangka. Gadis itu menarik napas pelan,

"Cuacanya buruk, aku tidak terlalu bersenang-senang," jawab Kizuna jujur, "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sora- _san_? Apa kau sudah cukup sehat?" tanyanya balik, mengingat bahwa ia belum sempat menanyakan kabar gadis itu semenjak pulang ke mari.

Sora memainkan sprai yang ia duduki, mengusap-usap permukaannya yang agak berantakan,

"Waktu itu… aku sengaja membuatmu yang membantuku mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kizuna sama sekali tak ingin mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, Kizuna- _san_. Karena seperti yang kukatakan, kau sama seperti kami."

"Aku tidak seperti kalian!" sanggahnya cepat, tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir guna mengungkapkan penyangkalan itu. Sora tersenyum, irisnya yang kelabu tampak gelap di bawah bulu matanya yang gelap,

"Lalu kenapa kau kelihatannya sangat terbebani saat kubuat kau berpikir kalau aku menyukai kakakmu?" Sora bangkit, melangkah perlahan mendekati gadis itu, "Baju renang itu pun kau beli untuknya kan? Gadis nakal."

Kizuna mengepalkan tangannya, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sora-san. Aku dan Kiseki-"

"Kau melihatnya."

Ucapan Sora menginterupsi gejolak dalam hatinya. Ia pun sontak tercenung.

"Kau melihatku dan Haru me-"

"Hentikan!"

Kedua telapak tangannya kini menghalangi telinga, mencoba untuk menahan penuturan apapun yang berupaya untuk mempengaruhi nurani. _Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Tidak mungkin! Tidak akan pernah!_

"Jadi kau memang melihatnya," ia melihat bibir Sora tersungging begitu samar, seolah puas akan realita di depannya, "Sekarang, apa kau membenciku dan Haru seperti kakakmu?"

"…" pita suaranya mendadak tak mampu dikendalikan.

"… ternyata kau memang sama seperti kami."

"Tidak! Aku tidak seperti kalian!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja?" Sora semakin mendekatinya dengan langkah penuh perhitungan, "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu," jemarinya yang ramping meraih pipi Kizuna, mendesak gadis itu untuk mundur, memaksanya untuk bersandar pada pintu geser di belakang mereka,

"Bibir ini," ibu jari Sora yang pucat mengusap lembut permukaan bibirnya yang tipis, "Dada ini," elusan halus telapak tangan di atas dadanya bagai menyengat dengan aliran listrik, "Dan juga… bagian ini…" lututnya menekuk di antara kedua paha gadis berambut merah itu, bersinggungan dengan area sakral yang terbalut kain lembut piyama. "Tubuhmu, hatimu… semuanya… bayangkan laki-laki itu menyentuhnya…"

Seluruh sistem respirasinya seolah berhenti bekerja, berbagai macam delusi akibat jarak mereka membuat paru-parunya terasa dicengkram kuat. Tepat di sisi daun telinganya, suara itu berbisik rendah,

"Kizuna- _san_ , _apa yang kau pikirkan_?"

Brak!

Didorongnya tubuh Sora, menganggap itu satu-satunya cara yang paling efektif untuk menyingkir dari hadapan si bungsu Kasugano. Gadis itu pasti mencoba untuk mencemari pikirannya! Stigma atas tindakan mereka sama sekali tak terbantahkan. Itu amoral. Kizuna tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal. Teriakan-teriakan dalam kepalanya seolah menggema, memerintahkannya untuk mengukuhkan keputusan akhir bahwa Haruka dan Sora telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Bahwa di antara saudara tidak seharusnya terjalin percintaan. Dan…

… tak seharusnya ia membayangkan hal sebagaimana yang Sora perintahkan.

Sudah semestinya dia langsung merasa jijik. Serta-merta menjauhi kedua bersaudara itu tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Tanpa ada lagi yang harus dipertimbangkan, suatu reaksi wajar yang akan dilakukan oleh semua orang. Tapi, pada kenyataannya…

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berkontradiksi, menimbulkan pertanyaan akan siapa yang sebenarnya benar-benar ingin Kizuna patuhi;

Moralkah? Atau kehendak hatinya yang berkata; mereka saling mencintai, apa itu salah?

 _ **Bersambung…**_

Akhirnya bisa update lagi XD

Oh wow ini pertama kalinya bikin adegan yang menjurus ke yuri. Mungkin karena belakangan ini aku baru nonton beberapa acara yang emang hubungan antar tokoh utamanya adalah girls love (pengaruh nonton Wishing Stairs dan Harmony).

Sebenarnya aku pengen bikin lebih panjang tapi ini permulaan dulu deh setelah sekian lama. Btw sebenernya aku lagi banyak tugas, hapalan dan masalah, doain semoga cepet selesai yah DX

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik, saran dan komentar. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_Yosuga no Sora © Sphere_

 _Kore Kara Mo Zutto © purimuroozu (on fictionpress)/carmelillove (on wattpad)_

 _ **Previous Chapter…**_

 _Setelah mengetahui kenyataan mengenai hubungan si kembar Kasugano, Mutou Kizuna menyesali kecurigaannya pada Kiseki atas ruam-ruam bekas gigitan di tubuh Sora. Haruka tidak memahami apa yang membuat Kiseki menjadi dingin padanya, hingga akhirnya Kizuna mengatakan bahwa ia telah melihat perbuatan mereka. Sementara itu, Sora mencoba untuk membuat Kizuna berada di pihaknya, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka berada di situasi yang sama…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHAPTER 6_

Ketika dirinya dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk diam, tak ada yang bisa Kiseki lakukan selain menunggu.

Semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Haruka selama mereka berada di sini bisa dibilang menyentuh hatinya, kecuali bagian di mana pemuda itu menjamah kembarannya sendiri. Pertemanan Kizuna dengan Sora juga berperan mengendalikan nuraninya, penyebab Kiseki merasa enggan untuk jujur. Menyebabkan hubungan kedua gadis itu hancur begitu saja entah mengapa bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, dan Haruka juga adalah orang yang baik di mata Kizuna.

Kiseki mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah menyeret Kizuna kapanpun dia bisa. Mengatakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tanpa menyisakan rahasia sedikitpun. Meskipun berarti membuat gadis itu menganggapnya mengarang, atau bahkan berniat mengadu domba mereka, dia tetap harus melakukannya sekalipun itu meninggalkan kesan yang sangat buruk.

Anehnya, dia tetap diam. Berharap adiknya tak luput dari pengawasannya dan tiba-tiba berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang."

Itu tidak terjadi.

Dalam hitungan hari, diperhatikannya gadis bersurai bak merah senja itu sempat berkali-kali tertangkap basah melamun. Pada awalnya Kiseki tidak menghiraukan hal itu, sampai sebegitu seringnya hingga ia memaksakan diri untuk bertanya. Jujur saja Kiseki curiga Kizuna juga telah menyadari keganjilan hubungan si kembar Kasugano. Akan tetapi bukannya memberitahu apa yang terlihat begitu membebani pikirannya, Kizuna justru menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan sang adik sendiri.

Hari itu dia berniat untuk kembali mengajak Kizuna pulang. Ruang tamu tampak kosong, dan satu-satunya sumber suara hanyalah kamar Sora. Kiseki bisa mendengar suara kembarannya samar-samar, terdengar agak antusias dan ceria.

Kiseki tidak bodoh. Tentu saja ia menyadari bagaimana Kizuna sempat berhenti bicara pada Haruka maupun Sora, bersamaan dengan saat di mana gadis itu mulai melamun. Jelas, ini bukanlah suatu perkembangan, kecurigaannya pun meningkat yang berarti dua hal, dia takut Kizuna harus mengetahui kenyataannya, tapi juga lega karena gadis itu pasti segera mengambil tindakan.

Jika prasangkanya benar, ia bisa memaklumi reaksi Kizuna kemarin-kemarin. Betapa adiknya itu selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, jadi mustahil dia akan langsung angkat kaki sebagaimana yang ingin Kiseki lakukan. Itu perbuatan kasar yang hanya akan ditempuh Kisei, dan Kizuna selalu punya cara tersendiri.

Dengan suara berbincang yang terdengar sangat alami itu, Kiseki pun menyangsikan dugaan bahwa Kizuna mengetahui rahasia Haruka dan Sora. Walau keakraban mereka tak mampu ia sangkal membuat benaknya agak mendidih.

Dia tidak suka Kizuna terlalu dekat dengan perempuan itu.

Tanpa mengetuk, ia menggeser pintu kamar Sora,

"Kizuna, ikut denganku-"

"Kyaa! Kiseki kenapa kau tidak mengetuk?!"

"... _baka na no_."

Gadis-gadis di dalam sana berusaha menutupi diri dengan kain-kain berwarna yang belum pernah Kiseki lihat. Siapa juga yang mengira kalau keduanya tengah menjajal pakaian? Buru-buru Kiseki menutup kembali pintunya karena Sora pun berada di situasi yang sama. Bisa buruk kalau gadis berambut kelabu itu mengadukan kejadian ini pada Haruka, walau sebetulnya ia pun tidak begitu peduli.

"Kiseki, jangan pergi dulu!" suara Kizuna terdengar terpaksa dari balik pintu, masih tersisa nada malu di sana, "kami butuh pendapatmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kizuna keluar dengan menggiring Sora yang telah mengenakan yukata hitam bercorak kelinci putih. Rambutnya dibuat menjadi dua cepolan yang terikat dengan kepangan kecil-kecil. Tataan rambut yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh tangan terampil adik kembarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya gadis itu, kelihatan percaya diri atas hasil karyanya sementara Sora sendiri tampak cuek, kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu senang Kizuna memamerkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Kiseki melempar tatapan sesaat.

"Bagus."

"Harusnya kau menjawab cantik, imut atau semacamnya, tahu."

Diakuinya Sora memang cantik, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk memuji perempuan di hadapannya.

"Yah, dia terlihat hebat. Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" Selidik sang kakak.

"Malam ini kan ada festival. Dan Amatsume-san akan menari di sana. Kita harus melihatnya," ungkap Kizuna, kelihatan antusias. Gadis itu mengambil kain yang sempat Kiseki lihat, berwarna putih dengan corak bunga asagao merah kirmizi, "Sora-san meminjamkanku yukata. Cantik, bukan?"

Kiseki menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus berkomentar apa. Omong kosong soal yukata. Yang lebih penting, sejak kapan dua gadis ini berbaikan? Hubungan mereka sepertinya semakin dekat dan itu berarti Kizuna bertambah betah di sini. Lalu kapan mereka akan segera kembali ke Tokyo?

"Kau juga akan pergi, kan?" Tanya Kizuna, begitu mengharap hingga Kiseki tak bisa berkata tidak.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan pergi," jawabnya, menyilangkan jari dalam hati agar respon itu cukup memuaskan.

"Bagus, kita berempat akan pergi sama-sama!"

Rahang Kiseki berubah kaku. Andai Kizuna tahu betapa kini ia ingin menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana dan berteriak padanya untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Uhh, Kizuna... aku ingin kita jalan berdua saja nanti, setelah tarian Amatsume," ia melihat ke arah Sora yang dalam diam melempar tatapan tajam, mengawasi tiap kata-katanya. _Peduli setan_ , pikirnya seraya beralih kembali pada kembarannya yang kini tertegun, "aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Mau tidak mau, Kiseki harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali mereka pergi ke festival mengenakan yukata adalah ketika kelas lima SD. Dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sekian tahun. Kiseki yang sejak awal tidak terlalu peduli pada festival, yukata atau apapun itu dipaksa oleh Kizuna untuk berpakaian seperti mereka, setelah Haruka berkata kalau pemuda berambut silver itu akan meminjamkan miliknya.

Jadilah Kiseki memakai yukata biru navy bercorak garis vertikal rapat, sementara Haruka terlihat nyaman cukup dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans yang biasa. Padahal Nakazato Ryouhei pun datang dengan menggunakan pakaian tradisional khas musim panas tersebut, menyambut gadis-gadis lain yang juga tampak anggun malam itu.

Gemeretak suara geta bercampur dengan kemeriahan suasana festival. Siapa sangka Okokuzome bisa menjadi suatu desa yang ramai jika orang-orang mencoba? Rombongan mereka menjajal berbagai jenis jajanan dan permainan, makan hingga kekenyangan dan membuang-buang uang untuk hadiah yang terlalu sulit didapatkan, sampai akhirnya waktu untuk menonton tarian Akira pun tiba.

Kiseki tidak begitu menikmati waktunya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang, diam-diam memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Semuanya tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan tarian persembahan Akira untuk Sayori- _hime_ , hingga tak seorangpun sadar ia tidak bersama mereka.

Gadis miko itu tampak memesona di atas panggung mengenakan mahkota, dengan gemulai menggerakkan tubuhnya bersama iring-iringan musik tradisional Jepang. Hanya saja itu belum cukup untuk mendominasi pemikiran si sulung Mutou. Bukannya Kiseki tidak menghargai Akira, dia berusaha untuk fokus, namun benaknya selalu pergi dari tempat tubuhnya berada. Terusik oleh perihal lain yang seharusnya tidak ia bawa.

Sejumlah alat-alat musik terus berdentang menambah kesan magis dalam tarian si gadis Amatsume, bersamaan saat Kiseki mengetahui seseorang berniat menerobos kerumunan penonton, nyaris menghancurkan tatanan rambut merahnya yang digelung tinggi namun tetap kasual akibat beberapa helai yang dibiarkan terjatuh ke beberapa sisi. Kiseki terkesiap,

"Aku tidak melihatmu di mana-mana, ternyata di sini," keluh Kizuna, "semuanya ada di depan, ayo kita ke sana!" ajaknya, namun Kiseki melihat ini sebagai suatu kesempatan,

"Tunggu!" Kiseki meraih pergelangan tangan Kizuna, "kau ikut denganku."

Kizuna kelihatan bingung atas tindakan kakaknya itu, "Amatsume- _san_ sedang menari, bukannya kau bilang setelah tariannya selesai?"

"Terlalu lama," sergahnya tidak sabaran, "lagipula aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih indah daripada pemandangan dari atas sini. Dan di sana kita bisa bicara empat mata."

Kizuna mengerjap,

"Di mana?"

Pemuda itu menarik Kizuna menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang,

"Makanya ikutlah denganku."

Mereka berhasil meninggalkan keramaian tanpa seorangpun dari kelompok menyadarinya. Satu demi satu, Kiseki dan Kizuna menapaki anak tangga di mana tak ada lagi stan-stan penjual makanan ataupun permainan, dan cahaya-cahaya dari lampu mulai memudar digantikan sinar bulan, hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi permukaan berlapis semen kelabu. Hanya ada tanah kering dan dedaunan meranggas menghiasi kontur bumi yang semakin menanjak.

"Kiseki, kita memasuki hutan..." Kizuna berkata pelan, ia takut suaranya akan mengundang hewan ganas atau semacamnya, "apa kau tahu jalannya?"

"Jangan cemas, hanya ada satu jalan setapak di sini, dan aku sudah pernah ke sini dua kali," jawab Kiseki tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia merasakan tarikan pelan di ujung yukatanya,

"Tapi aku takut, di sini gelap. Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas?" Tanya sang adik cemas. Ketakutannya masuk akal. Mereka hanya mengandalkan dewi malam di langit hitam sana sebagai penerangan, tapi Kiseki sudah bertanya pada Haruka dan Akira soal binatang buas dan mereka berkata kalau area ini aman, bahkan di malam hari sekalipun.

"Tidak ada binatang buas di sini, Kizuna."

"Bagaimana dengan hantu?"

"Aku kira kau tidak takut hantu."

"Tapi kau takut, dan kalau mereka muncul kau pasti lari meninggalkanku."

Kiseki menatapnya tajam. Ini bukan waktunya lelucon. Tak ayal Kizuna pun tertawa kecil. Terkadang gadis itu pun bisa jadi menyebalkan.

"Bohong, kok. Sekalipun itu binatang buas, aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Lega rasanya Kizuna menyadari hal itu. Dorongan untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri sendiri memang bersifat naluriah, terlebih jika seseorang dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi Kiseki sudah bertekad takkan membiarkan dorongan semacam itu mengendalikannya. Kizuna akan ia lindungi, termasuk dari bahaya yang sifatnya tidak terlihat secara fisik.

Kasugano Sora... dia gadis yang berbahaya. Kiseki punya firasat perempuan itu merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terutama pada adiknya.

Setelah perjalanan menanjak yang melelahkan, kilauan keperakan mulai menerobos julangan pepohonan, tampak bersinar dari jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. Kizuna terkesiap menyaksikan jajaran gunung yang mengelilingi danau Sayori-hime di hadapannya, melintasi gerbang _toori_ bercat merah awawarna yang berdiri di kedua sisi-sisi anak tangga.

"Hebat, kan? Dari semua tempat yang ada di desa ini danau ini adalah favoritku," Kiseki berbalik, melihat sendiri bagaimana mata biru gelap Kizuna terpaku pada genangan luas berpermukaan tenang di hadapannya.

"Tempat ini memang indah, tapi terlalu sunyi…" tiupan angin membelai anak-anak rambutnya yang digelung tinggi. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kenapa kita tidak bermain air?"

"Jangan bodoh, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa berenang," tuding Kizuna.

"Danau ini sangat dangkal kok, kecuali kau berjalan terlalu jauh," sanggah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kiseki mulai membuka ikatan yukatanya, membuat Kizuna sedikit terkejut,

"Kau mau apa?"

Tahu-tahu kain berwarna gelap itu sudah jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya, menampakkan sebuah celana renang di atas lutut yang menjadi satu-satunya sandang penutup tubuh pemuda itu.

Warna kulit Kiseki memang tidak sepucat kulitnya akibat aktivitas klub renang yang membuatnya lebih sering terkena sinar matahari langsung. Tapi, malam itu, Kizuna bisa menyaksikan setiap bagian dari tubuhnya seolah berkilauan seperti danau di hadapan mereka.

Ia pun membuang muka. _Seperti orang bodoh saja_ , batinnya mengolok diri sendiri karena wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja aku mau berenang. Bagaimana denganmu?" kembarannya itu mengulurkan tangan, "kau tahu selama aku ada, kau akan aman."

"Memangnya aku orang yang selalu memakai baju renang di balik pakaiannya?" Kizuna setengah bergurau. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Pergilah, aku menunggu di sini."

Apa yang sebenarnya Kiseki inginkan, Kizuna tidak mengerti. Dan untuk sesaat, suasana di tempat ini membuatnya tak ingin tahu. Dia bisa memandangi hamparan pegunungan dan hutan itu seharian, sembari mendengarkan kecipak air yang ditimbulkan Kiseki dari kejauhan. Kizuna terhenyak saat melihat kakaknya telah mencapai bagian danau yang dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut kalau ada sesuatu di danau itu yang merenggut Kiseki dan menyebabkannya takkan pernah menepi.

Kizuna melambaikan tangannya saat kepala Kiseki menyembul ke permukaan, memberinya isyarat untuk segera kembali. Kiseki memahami panggilan itu, lalu menyelam ke arahnya sementara Kizuna bangkit, berjalan ke anak tangga yang lebih dekat dengan pesisir danau.

"Apa airnya dingin?" tanyanya, sedikit cemas pemuda itu akan terserang flu.

"Coba saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tenggelam?"

"Aku akan menyusul, dengan begitu kita bisa terlahir kembali, haha," tawa Kiseki terdengar hambar di telinganya.

"Huh?" Kizuna menatap pemuda itu tidak mengerti,

"Akira yang bilang, kalau seseorang menenggelamkan dirinya di sini, mereka akan terlahir kembali."

Gadis itu tercenung sesaat. Dia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap cerita semacam ini.

"Cerita yang bagus. Apa itu juga berarti kita akan melupakan apa yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Kiseki tidak langsung menjawab.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau dengan cara itu aku bisa menghapus beberapa ingatanku tanpa harus mati, mungkin aku akan melakukannya."

Dilihatnya ekspresi _blank_ sang adik, kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik gadis itu hingga tubuhnya oleng ke depan, menyebabkan kedua kakinya secara paksa tenggelam ke dalam danau hingga sebatas mata kaki.

"K-Kiseki…?" ia mencicit akibat cengkraman kuat di bahunya, kemudian turun ke lekukan lengan.

"Jawab dengan jujur," nada suaranya terkesan bak orang mengancam, "apa kau tahu apa yang dua orang itu sembunyikan?"

Kizuna mengerjap, "Dua orang itu?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud."

Bibir Kizuna tetap terkatup rapat sedangkan sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mencoba untuk lari. Gemericik air di antara mata kakinya terlepas saat ia merasakan cengkraman Kiseki yang mengendur,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Kiseki menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, tidak menyangka Kizuna memilih untuk menghindar ketimbang jujur. Sudah jelas gadis itu berbohong, semua tertangkap basah dari sikap tubuhnya, ekspresinya, suara pelannya. Bahkan Kiseki sendiri yakin bahwa kembarannya tahu tadi itu adalah usaha yang percuma.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, kan? Karena itu kau sempat diam saja, iya kan?" ulangnya penuh desakan, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau berpihak pada mereka? Mereka seperti kita, Kizuna! Kalau kau segitunya tidak mau pulang, setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya, bukan malah bersikap seolah kau mendukung mereka. Itu menjijikkan!"

Tampikan keras menyingkirkan tangan Kiseki dari lengan Kizuna yang ramping, memandang nanar ke arah sang kakak,

"Apa boleh buat, kan?! Mereka melakukannya karena mereka saling mencintai, tidak apa paksaan!" lawan Kizuna.

"Itu tidak menghilangkan kenyataan kalau mereka bersaudara!" serang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Kizuna lirih, "Sora- _san_ selalu tersenyum tiap kali membicarakan tentang kakaknya, dia sangat bahagia saat kubilang aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal hubungan mereka, apa aku harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu?" diusapnya pelan bagian lengan yang dicengkram Kiseki, terasa panas dibandingkan dengan suhu yang mengudara di sekitar mereka, membungkus tubuh keduanya dalam atmosfer keheningan.

Kizuna berbalik. Dia sudah memutuskan beberapa hari lalu bahwa ia telah membuka hatinya lebar-lebar mengenai masalah ini. Siapa yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh cinta? _**"Aku senang kau menjadi temanku,"**_ kata-kata Sora terngiang dalam kepalanya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Kizuna sangka akan terucap dari gadis berkepribadian dingin seperti Sora. Lagipula Sora tidak lagi melakukan hal seperti waktu itu, di mana ia seakan ingin memberikan sugesti kalau Kizuna pun sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau menyiksaku."

Telapak kakinya yang telanjang baru saja hendak menapaki anak tangga di mana kaos kaki dan sepasang geta menunggu. Kizuna menoleh, melihat sendiri bagaimana Kiseki tampak begitu marah.

"Apa?"

"Setelah mengetahui segalanya, aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu dengan cara yang sama lagi," raut wajah Kiseki membuatnya kesulitan berpaling. Napasnya terhenti sejenak, "Aku ingin segera pulang dan melupakan ini semua."

"Kiseki—"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Haruka- _san_ ," tukasnya, "Apa salah jika aku ingin melindungimu termasuk _dari diriku sendiri_?"

Kalimat itu menghantamnya bagaikan angin kencang yang berhembus tiba-tiba. Cepat-cepat Kizuna meraih alas kakinya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kiseki yang masih terdiam di belakang. Pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang Kizuna ambil, menyesali emosinya yang terlampau meluap hingga membongkar perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

Bukannya dia mencintai Kizuna dengan cara seperti itu. Sejauh ini, di matanya gadis itu hanya sekedar saudara, adik yang selama ini ia sayangi. _Persetan dengan Haruka dan Sora_ , hatinya berkali-kali mengulang ucapan itu tiap kali pikirannya dikuasai oleh bayangan mengenai hal yang tidak semestinya. Awalnya ia sama seperti anak lelaki kebanyakan, hingga akhirnya sosok Kizuna mulai muncul tanpa kehendak bersamaan dengan puncak saat dirinya membayangkan ada di situasi sebagaimana si kembar keluarga Kasugano.

Kiseki memahami apa yang terjadi pada tubuh pemuda yang berada dalam masa pubertas, tapi benaknya sama sekali di luar kendali hingga ia tidak yakin lagi kalau ini adalah dirinya. Dia berusaha percaya kalau ini hanyalah sugesti belaka, pengaruh visual yang tertanam dalam pikiran dan membuat Kiseki menyangka bahwa ia sendiri yang menginginkan hal tersebut.

Ia takut dirinya akan terbiasa. Ia takut bayang-bayang itu akan memusnahkan akal sehatnya hingga titik di mana Kizuna akan ikut terlibat di dalamnya secara nyata.

Sesegera mungkin mereka harus segera pergi dari Okokuzome.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Kizuna menuruni kaki gunung, berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang kering. Sempat tersandung kemudian jatuh beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya lebih waspada jika tak ingin tergelincir. Syukurlah sinar-sinar lampion di festival mulai terlihat, dan keramaian kembali menyambutnya dari rasa sunyi di tengah hutan yang baru saja ia masuki.

"Kizuna- _chaaaan_!" seru seseorang, Kizuna diam di tempatnya berdiri saat sosok Akira berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya tarian gadis itu telah usai, " _Mou_ , kau di mana tadi? Semua orang mencarimu! Di mana Kiseki- _kun_?" tanyanya cemas. Kizuna menunduk, tak ingin membicarakan soal kakaknya itu.

" _Gomen ne_ , Amatsume- _san_ … aku jadi tidak melihat tarianmu sampai tuntas…"

Akira termangu. Dilihatnya gadis itu bertelanjang kaki, serpihan tanah menghiasi jemarinya yang pucat. Ada beberapa noda coklat di yukatanya juga.

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kakakmu?"

Kizuna tak ingin memikirkan soal kakaknya itu sekarang. "Kiseki…"

"Aku di sini. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari Kiseki tengah berjalan ke arah kedua gadis itu. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah, dengan ekspresi keras terlihat dari kekakuan di rahangnya. Saat itu pula Ryouhei melihat ketiganya, kemudian memanggil yang lain untuk segera berkumpul. Haruka dan Sora tidak terlihat ada di sana.

"Ternyata kalian di sini! Ya ampun, bikin khawatir saja!" keluh pemuda berjanggut tipis tersebut, "Oi, Mutou, kenapa kau basah begitu? Habis dari danau?" tanya Ryouhei pada Kiseki yang melewatinya begitu saja, namun pemuda itu tidak menyahut dan membuat Ryouhei keki seketika.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mutou? Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyalakan kembang api!"

"Tidak mood. Pergi saja tanpaku," sahut Kiseki acuh.

Ryouhei berdecih akibat respon kurang ajar bocah itu,

"Dia itu kenapa, sih?" gerutunya, kemudian beralih pada Kazuha, " _Ojou_ , tolong hubungi Haruka kalau mereka sudah ketemu."

"Ah, baik! Sora- _san_ juga bersama dengan Kasugano- _kun_ , kan?"

Kiseki tak menghiraukan kerisauan teman-temannya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat mereka cemas. Kenapa pula orang-orang di sini begitu baik? Bertingkah layaknya keluarga padahal belum ada satu bulan mereka saling mengenal. Mengingat kembali responnya pada kekhawatiran Ryouhei barusan, Kiseki semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin karena kepelikan yang ia alami tidak seperti masalah yang biasa. Dia tidak bisa meluapkannya ke sembarang orang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini bukan masalahnya sendiri, dan Kizuna terlanjur terlibat. Kiseki tak mau bertindak sembrono.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan sendirian. Keramaian di sini sama sekali tak bersahabat dengan suasana hatinya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan. Ah, seharusnya dia menetap di danau dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung di bawah bintang-bintang, bukan malah berjalan menyusul Kizuna hanya karena takut gadis itu takkan kembali dengan selamat.

Tepat saat kakinya menapaki anak tangga terakhir, lengkingan nyaring melesat ke udara, diikuti detonasi bertubi-tubi yang saling mendahului. Entah ketertarikan atau refleks, kepalanya menoleh ke atas, menyaksikan ledakan warna warni yang secara semu menghiasi langit malam. Kiseki terhenyak. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terkesan.

Tatkala dirinya menyusuri jalanan sepi yang terbagi oleh bentangan sungai, dua sosok familiar tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Haruka dan Sora, melangkah sejajar dengan tangan saling bertaut. Visualnya membidik kedua kakak beradik itu, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik mereka penuh penilaian, hingga suatu amarah muncul dari dalam dadanya, lebih-lebih ketika pemuda bersurai silver tersebut membiarkan Sora menarik tubuhnya, menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

 _Sial sial sial._ Kiseki mengalihkan matanya, kemudian berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Sora yang lebih peka menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu yang pergi semakin menjauh.

"Kiseki- _san_?" Haruka pun turut menyadarinya, merasakan suatu dorongan untuk mengejar kakak kembar Kizuna tersebut namun ditahan oleh Sora.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu lebih awal soal ini."

"Bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu yang lain?"

Sora menatap Haruka yakin, "Apa kau takut?"

"Sora—"

"Kalau orang-orang mendesakmu untuk menghentikan ini semua, apa kau akan melakukannya?" potong Sora.

"Tidak semua orang di dunia ini bisa menerima kita, Sora!"

"Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang tahu. Aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu, _di sisimu._ "

Haruka terperangah. Dia tidak begitu senang berdebat soal ini dengan Sora. Selama ini waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama seolah membuyarkan realita dari benaknya, dan itu membuat Haruka seolah terjebak dalam dunia di mana hanya mereka. Padahal dirinyalah yang lebih tua, dirinyalah yang dipandang lebih bijaksana, namun Sora selalu bersikap lebih kuat tiap kali menyangkut hubungan mereka, tanpa ragu dan berani dalam mengambil keputusan.

Karena jujur saja, Haruka memiliki ketakutan itu. Rasa takut di mana semua orang akan mengucilkannya, menganggapnya sebagai pelaku tindakan asusila dan memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang memiliki kelainan. Di dunia ini hanya Sora-lah yang menganggapnya masih sempurna akal sampai kapanpun, termasuk jika ia mengambil keputusan paling gila untuk terus hidup bersama gadis itu.

Ah, Kalau saja gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapan ini bukanlah adiknya…

.

.

.

Siang itu baik Kizuna maupun Kiseki tidak hadir di kediaman Kasugano. Perkataan Kiseki di danau masih membekas di benak Kizuna, sementara Kiseki terlihat jelas berusaha menghindar. Tadi malam hingga pagi menjelang adalah kali terakhir mereka saling berdekatan, sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan kesibukan masing-masing yang dibuat-buat.

Pemuda itu berusaha membunuh waktu di pinggiran sungai, melemparkan kerikil hingga memantul di permukaan air, kemudian membeli beberapa batang es krim di toko permen seorang wanita bernama Ifukube Yahiro. Menjelang sore, Kiseki sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke kuil, namun ia memiliki firasat Kizuna ada di sana.

Jadi saat langit mulai berpendar merah muda oleh mega, ia berjalan pulang meski enggan bertemu siapapun yang menghuni rumah itu. Pagar berlapis dedaunan memisahkan dirinya dengan pekarangan bangunan klinik Kasugano. Kiseki melangkah lambat, hingga pekikan keras mengejutkan benaknya yang sempat mengawang ke jalan panjang di depannya.

"Kozue- _chan_!"

Kiseki memang tidak dekat dengannya, namun ia mengenali suara Yorihime Nao. Kuranaga Kozue mendadak muncul seraya memacu sepedanya seperti dikejar hantu, nyaris membuat Kiseki terjerembab kalau ia ceroboh sedikit saja.

"Hey, hati-hati!" seru Kiseki, kemudian memindai wajahnya yang tampak dicucuri air mata juga ekspresi shock. Gadis itu membuang muka, kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Dilihatnya Nao tengah berdiri di pekarangan, melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Kiseki bergegas menghampirinya, berancang-ancang untuk meminta penjelasan dari gadis berkacamata tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pintu depan yang membelalak terbuka menyingkap segalanya.

Butiran _kanten_ jelly yang kemungkinan besar milik Kozue jatuh tersebar di atas lantai. Haruka yang duduk bersimpuh dengan mimik penyesalan. Sora yang dengan tenangnya membetulkan baju yang ia kenakan.

Kiseki berupaya untuk mereguk amarahnya mentah-mentah.

"Oh, sudah pulang rupanya. _Okaeri_ , Kiseki- _san_. Di mana Kizuna? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?" suara kalem Sora menyambutnya. Satu-satunya yang ingin Kiseki lakukan untuk membalas perhatian itu hanyalah melayangkan hantaman telak ke wajah Haruka.

 _ **Tsuzuku…**_

Akhirnyaaa bisa lanjut jugaa :D

Chapter ini bersinggungan dengan event penting di animenya, plus berhubungan dengan salah satu dialog di chapter dua Kore Kara Mo Zutto (barusan update setelah sekian lama ;_; ). Aku juga buat ilustrasinya, silakan ditengok di akun fb-ku (Primrose Chrystal) atau instagram carmellilove ^^

Balasan review:

Askar'ska-na: ah senangnya punya satu pelanggan -?- tetap ;_; mudah2an akunmu bisa dibuka yaa, kan enak kalau bisa pm langsung haha. Apa kamu punya akun socmed atau apa gitu?

.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa :333


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter…_

" _ **Apa salah jika aku ingin melindungmu termasuk**_ **dari diriku sendiri** _ **?"**_

 _Kiseki tak bisa menahan amarah, merasa bahwa tindakan Kizuna yang ingin tetap tinggal hanya akan membahayakan keduanya, hingga mereka memilih untuk memisahkan diri dengan menanggung kekukuhan masing-masing. Lalu, secara tak sengaja hubungan Haruka dan Sora pun diketahui oleh pihak luar…_

 _Yosuga no Sora; In Solitude, Where We Are Least Alone © Sphere_

 _Sono Natsu no Tooi Kioku_

 _The Distant Memory of that Summer_

.

.

.

 _CHAPTER 7_

.

.

.

Bayangkan hari demi hari dari kehidupanmu terisi oleh hal paling berharga yang pernah kau miliki. Menghabiskan waktu tak ternilai bersamanya, tak sekalipun terlintas di kepalamu untuk menukarnya dengan sesuatu apapun di dunia ini. Dan dalam satu kejapan mata, kau menghancurkan segalanya, hanya dengan satu kesalahan kecil.

Satu kesalahan kecil… yang amat sangat bodoh.

Seperti inikah rasanya saat taman surgamu berubah haluan menjadi tepian jurang yang siap ambruk? Membawamu terperosok ke dalamnya dan menimpamu dengan bongkahan-bongkahan batu?

"Angkat kepalamu, Haruka- _san_."

Suara intern Kiseki terdengar menderam. Di belakangnya, Yorihime Nao hanya bisa memperhatikan. Firasatnya selama ini ternyata benar, hingga Kuronaga Kozue telah menjadi perantara yang mengungkapkan segalanya.

Akankah mereka berdua baik-baik saja?

"Kubilang angkat kepalamu, sialan!" terlanjur naik pitam, pemuda bersurai merah itu mencengkram kerah baju Haruka, memaksanya berdiri bersamaan dengan luapan emosi, "Lihat, kan?! Ini hasil perbuatan kalian! Kalau saja kalian berhenti dari awal—"

"Hentikan!" perintah Sora lantang, "Beraninya kau…"

"Diam kau, perempuan! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan perempuan egois dan manja sepertimu?!"

"Kiseki- _kun_ , jangan menghina Sora," peringat Haruka. Kiseki beralih padanya. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah berdiri meski terpaksa, lalu itu yang dia katakan? Kiseki ingin tertawa. Dilepasnya Haruka dengan kasar, namun tak sekalipun pemuda yang lebih tua itu berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Setelah semua itu, kau masih ingin membelanya?" ucap Kiseki tidak percaya, "Gadis itu hanya akan menghancurkan masa depanmu. Dia hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri!" hardiknya.

BUAKH!

"Sudah kubilang jangan menghina Sora! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Kiseki terjerembab ke sisi bupet akibat pukulan itu. Ia meringis, sudut bibirnya pasti memar. Nao sempat memekik, gadis itu masuk ke area _genkan_ saat Kiseki bangkit dan membalas pukulan Haruka. Baku hantam itu membuat Sora takut. Tak satupun di antara keduanya terlihat ingin mengalah. Nao sendiri saja takkan bisa melerai mereka sehingga keduanya harus memegangi dua orang yang tengah mengamuk tersebut.

"Sudah cukup, Mutou- _san_ , Haru- _chan_!" Nao berusaha menghentikan mereka. Keduanya sedikit lebih tenang walau satu sama lain masih melempar tatapan kalap. Kiseki melepaskan diri dari Nao, sedikit menampik gadis itu dan berkata tegas,

"Kau boleh memukulku! Tapi gunakan otakmu, siapa yang salah di sini!" tudingnya, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan bogem mentah sekali lagi. "Aku akan kemasi barang-barang kami dan pergi."

Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menghiraukan kekhawatiran Sora dan Nao atas lebam yang disebabkan Kiseki di wajah si sulung Kasugano itu. Dengan gerakan yang grasa-grusu Kiseki menjejalkan semua barang milik mereka yang terlihat ke dalam koper. Peduli setan jika ada yang tertinggal. Ia memakai travel bag-nya dan menarik koper-koper itu keluar, sebisa mungkin memastikan bahwa ia bisa membawa mereka semua sekali jalan.

Saat ia mencapai pintu sudah tak ada seorangpun di sana, hanya pintu yang terbuka. Sora dan Haruka mungkin ada di kamar, dengan Sora yang membantu sang kembaran menangani lukanya. Kiseki agak kesulitan mengangkut semua tas dan koper itu, hingga tanpa ia duga Nao yang menunggu di sisi pagar mendatanginya.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ketulusan gadis itu sampai kepada Kiseki.

"Yorihime- _san_ …"

"Mustahil kau membawa semua itu sendirian. Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Dan adikmu juga tidak kelihatan."

Kiseki melepaskan tangannya dari koper tersebut,

"Dia pasti ada di kuil, aku akan menyusulnya."

Mata Nao sedikit melebar,

"Meskipun kau laki-laki, aku tahu kau takkan sekuat itu," ujarnya, "Simpan saja barang-barangmu di rumahku dulu. Baru kau pergi menyusul adikmu dan mengambilnya saat kalian siap. Bagaimana?"

Sunggingan kecil di ujung bibir Kiseki tampak tertarik akibat tawarannya.

"Terima kasih, Yorihime- _san_."

Nao pun membantunya membawa satu koper dan tas. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara saat berjalan menuju rumah tetangga dari kediaman Kasugano tersebut. Rasanya benar-benar canggung sekali. Mereka belum pernah berinteraksi terlalu dekat sebelumnya, dan sekarang itu terjadi dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"Gadis yang membawa sepeda tadi," Kiseki memaksudkan Kuranaga Kozue, "Apa dia akan memberitahu orang-orang soal ini?" tanyanya. Nao melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, kemudian menerawang ke jalanan di hadapan mereka,

"Kozue- _chan_ gadis yang baik. Aku ragu dia akan melakukannya," jawab Nao, memperhatikan panorama yang terhampar dan suara aliran sungai yang bercampur desau angin, "Apa kau tahu? Kozue- _chan_ menyukai Haru- _chan_ , jadi ini pasti sangat berat buatnya."

Kiseki termenung. Jika dikatakan bahwa hubungan itu adalah hak yang dimiliki mereka berdua dan berdalih bahwa apapun yang mereka lakukan takkan menyakiti siapapun, Kiseki takkan percaya. Keputusan semacam itu pasti akan menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Lihat? Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kesalahan dan satu orang telah tersungkur.

Bukan hanya masa depan, Haruka dan Sora hanya akan mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka dan merusak diri sendiri tanpa disadari.

"Mutou- _san wa_ … sejak kapan kau mengetahui soal ini?" tanya Nao parau. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Kiseki untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak lama setelah kami menginap di sini…" responnya pelan, "Apa kau tahu tentang ini, Yorihime- _san_? Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu terkejut," ia menilik di gadis berkacamata.

Nao menghela napas berat, ekpresinya terkesan miris.

"Aku… awalnya kupikir ini hanya prasangka buruk saja. Perilaku Sora- _chan_ terhadap Haru- _chan_ agak sedikit berlebihan. Tidak kusangka firasatku benar," jelasnya, dadanya terasa sesak hanya dengan membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan, "Mungkin ini karma."

"Karma?" Kiseki menatapnya tidak mengerti. Nao menggeleng terburu-buru, merasa bahwa dirinya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu,

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa! Ehh, ini rumahku. Masuk dan letakkan saja di _genkan_ , aku akan memberitahu ibuku di dalam."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," tingkah Nao yang sedikit berubah menahan Kiseki untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Pintu depan kediaman Yorihime pun dibuka lebar-lebar, Kiseki mulai memasukkan barang-barang itu di dekat rak sepatu sedangkan Nao melesat pergi ke bagian dalam.

Ibu Nao menyapanya sebentar dan meminta Kiseki agar tidak perlu sungkan. Kedua wanita itu lalu membiarkan Kiseki untuk permisi. Dia tidak bisa membuang waktu terlalu banyak. Sebisa mungkin ia harus cepat mengabari Kizuna dan memberitahu Mami kalau mereka akan pulang lebih cepat.

Segala yang berkaitan dengan Haruka dan Sora, Kiseki ingin menganggap itu semua tidak pernah ada.

Ditapakinya anak-anak tangga menuju kuil Sayori- _hime_ yang mendadak terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih jauh. Tungkai kedua kakinya seolah bisa menghilang kapanpun dan Kiseki akan tergelincir. Sayup-sayup, Kiseki mendengar suara canda tawa. Gerbang _toori_ merah menyambutnya saat ia menengadah, berkata padanya bahwa ia telah sampai.

"Amatsume- _san, mou_ … kau membuatku kotor!"

"Tidak apalah, Kizuna- _chan_! Lagipula kita, kan, belum mandi, hahaha!"

Kiseki tercenung. Dia terdengar begitu ceria. Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama di kuil? Memikirkan tentang itu membuat Kiseki sedikit kesal. Dia berada di desa, merenung sendirian dan dihadapkan pada permasalahan si kembar Kasugano, sedangkan Kizuna di sini bersenang-senang bersama Akira?

 _Yang benar saja._

"Amatsume- _saaan_! Halamannya tambah kotor!"

"Phsyu phsyu phsyu~! Setidaknya kita jadi punya sesuatu untuk dike— _are_? Kiseki- _kun_?"

Kiseki berdiri tepat di bawah gerbang _toori_ , melihat dua gadis yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian miko putih merah tersebut. Kizuna yang tengah berlarian seraya membawa sapu lidi menghentikan laju kakinya, terpaku saat melihat kedatangan sang kakak.

Bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namun matanya tetap berbicara.

"Sudah berakhir," Kiseki membalas tatapan mata itu, "Semuanya sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

Menghargai permintaan Kiseki yang ingin berbicara dengan Kizuna, Akira masuk ke kuil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Memberi waktu bagi dua kawan barunya untuk bicara empat mata.

Sapu lidi yang telah beberapa saat Kizuna gunakan untuk membantu Akira membersihkan halaman kini diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat mereka Kiseki memang berbuat iseng semata-mata untuk mengembalikan kedekatan mereka kembali, tapi bukan seperti ini. Dua orang selain mereka telah mengetahui rahasia si kembar Kasugano. Mendengar kata-katanya, Kizuna hanya bisa terhenyak. Sora- _san_ … Haruka- _san_ …

"Jangan terlalu berlama-lama di sini. Kita hanya akan merepotkan Amatsume- _san_ dan Yorihime- _san_."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Sora- _san_ begitu saja."

Kiseki mengerang dalam hati. _Demi Kami-sama…_

"Kizuna, rahasia mereka sudah terbongkar!" geram Kiseki, "Kalau berita itu menyebar ke penjuru desa, aku takut orang-orang akan mencurigai kita turut andil untuk menutupinya," tambah Kiseki, mencoba membuat gadis itu memahami kekhawatiran yang ia rasa.

"Kiseki… kau ingin cepat pulang karena mencemaskan hal seperti itu?" Kizuna menatapnya agak kecewa. Kiseki menggigit bibir, meremas tangannya kuat-kuat,

"Itu hanya salah satu alasan, alasan lainnya kurasa kau sudah mengerti!" tukasnya lamat-lamat menatap Kizuna, mengingatkan gadis itu pada peristiwa saat mereka berada di danau. Wajah Kizuna sontak memerah. Ia pun membuang mukanya dan berkata pelan,

"B-baiklah. Kita akan pulang, tapi bukan hari ini ataupun besok," ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengawang ke langit sore yang berwarna lembayung, "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara baik-baik," imbuhnya, dalam hati merasakan kesedihan mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan desa ini. Sepertinya ia mulai mencintai Okokuzome. Kalau saja ini adalah kampung halaman mereka dan bisa kembali setiap liburan, pastilah akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu besok lusa," tegas Kiseki, "Aku akan menelpon Mami sekarang," Kiseki bangkit dan berjalan melalui pekarangan kuil. Urusannya sudah selesai di sini.

"Kau mau ke mana?" sang adik bertanya.

"Cari tempat istirahat. Dan tidur."

Alis Kizuna terangkat. Memangnya sekarang dia ada di mana? Kuil Sayori- _hime_ cukup luas dan hanya ada dirinya bersama Akira di sini. Satu orang datang untuk sementara mengisi, Kizuna kira tidak akan membuat Akira keberatan.

"Tentu saja boleh!" sahut Akira saat Kizuna meminta izin padanya agar membiarkan Kiseki menginap. Pemuda itu membuang napas. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri tubuhnya terasa lelah. Awalnya ia sempat menolak dan berdalih akan pergi ke rumah Ryouhei, kalau saja Akira tidak tiba-tiba muncul saat Kizuna sedang membujuknya, mungkin ia masih di perjalanan sekarang.

"Kiseki- _kun_ , kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana. Dan kalau kau butuh baju, baju milik kakekku masih ada. Kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari itu," Akira menjelaskan beberapa hal sebelum ia pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan makan malam bersama Kizuna. Biasanya gadis berambut coklat tersebut ikut makan bersama Ifukube Yahiro yang membuka toko permen di dekat kuil, akan tetapi hari ini cukup berbeda karena suasana kuil terasa lebih hidup ketimbang biasanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Amatsume- _san_ ," ucap Kiseki, sedikit lega karena memang baju yang ia punya saat ini hanyalah yang melekat di badan. Semua pakaiannya ada dalam koper di rumah Nao. Meski Kiseki tidak yakin baju macam apa yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum kakek dari gadis bermarga Amatsume itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah baikan, ya?" celetuk Akira saat mereka menuruni tangga bersama-sama.

"Eh?" Kizuna mengerjap ke arah gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua kelihatan tidak bisa marah terlalu lama. Sama seperti aku dan Kazu- _chan_!" Akira tersenyum simpul. Hati Kizuna mencelos. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu perihal Kazuha adalah adik seayah Akira, makanya mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Kizuna tidak pernah menyangka Akira akan menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya, hal itu membuat Kizuna merasa dirinya bisa membagi apapun dengan Akira di samping kenyataan mereka terbilang baru berteman.

"Amatsume- _san_ , apa kau selalu seperti itu?" tanya Kizuna, Akira memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Hm? Apanya?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum pias, "Kata-katamu selalu terdengar kau mengetahui semuanya."

Dilihatnya Akira tercenung sesaat, akan tetapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia berbalik, menunjukkan senyuman yang tampak misterius di mata gadis berambut merah berjarak beberapa anak tangga di atasnya,

"Hanya pada orang-orang yang unik saja!"

.

.

.

Makan malam di kuil terasa sangat menyenangkan. Akira membuka lebar-lebar pintu geser ruang tamu, memasang kelambu penghalang nyamuk di ambangnya dan menyalakan kipas angin. Bagian paling menarik menurut Kiseki adalah mereka bisa mendengar suara jangkrik yang terus bersahutan, juga hewan-hewan nokturnal yang sesekali terdengar dari hutan di kaki gunung. Di tengah kota kau takkan menemukannya.

Walaupun saat waktu tidur tiba, suara-suara itu justru lumayan mengganggu.

" _Chikusho_ …!" umpat Kiseki. Ia berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Jangkrik di kediaman Kasugano tidak sebanyak ini. Ditambah lagi, Kiseki tidur di kamar mendiang kakek Akira, lengkap dengan mengenakan kausnya. Sedikit banyak itu mengganggu kenyamanan. Tahu sendiri dari dulu dia paling benci hal-hal berbau supernatural.

Seandainya mereka tidak di sini, suasana macam apa yang dirasakan oleh Akira? Sendirian di kaki gunung dan satu-satunya rumah terdekat hanyalah sebuah toko permen, itupun terletak lumayan karena harus menuruni anak tangga yang luar biasa panjang.

Tidak heran gadis itu terlihat senang sekali atas menginapnya mereka.

"Kiseki, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara Kizuna terdengar samar di balik pintu. Kiseki membuka matanya _. Mau apa anak itu?_ batinnya. Jujur saja Kiseki sedang tidak ingin bicara, jadi ia tak bergeming, berpura-pura tidur dan berharap itu akan membuat sang adik pergi.

Sraaak…

"Kiseki."

… oh, seharusnya dia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Hey," bisa dirasakannya Kizuna duduk di sisi atas futon tempat ia berbaring. Gadis itu menekan-nekan pipinya menggunakan ujung jari, mencoba memastikan kalau kembarannya benar-benar sudah tidur atau tidak. Sekuat tenaga Kiseki mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang, kelihatannya Kizuna mulai terkecoh. "Sudah tidur, ya…"

 _Bagus. Sekarang pergilah,_ perintahnya dalam hati. Jangkrik-jangkrik itu sudah cukup mengganggu, keberadaan Kizuna hanya akan membuat segalanya bertambah… kurang nyaman.

"Aku tidur di sini, ya?"

 _Ha?!_

Kini suara tepukan bantal menyambangi telinganya. Gadis ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Dalam kondisi mata terpejam, Kiseki bisa merasakan Kizuna ada di sampingnya. Suhu kamar mendadak terasa lebih hangat. Kembarannya itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, hingga suaranya menyusul detakan jam yang semula mendominasi.

"Kalau tiba-tiba hantu kakek Amatsume- _san_ muncul, aku akan melindungimu," tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya.

 _Apa dia tidak punya kata-kata lain?_ Batin Kiseki sebal. Itukah yang membuat Kizuna memutuskan untuk pindah? Memikirkannya menimbulkan rasa malu akan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi semenjak kita di sini, ya? … aku takut, itu akan membuat kita berubah," ucap Kizuna pelan. Kiseki curiga Kizuna sebenarnya tahu dia hanya berpura-pura. Dibiarkannya gadis itu terus bicara, "Tapi setelah makan malam tadi, kita kembali tertawa bersama-sama. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, aku lega."

"…"

"Kau tahu, Kiseki… aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyiksamu," gadis itu mereka ulang kembali kata-kata Kiseki saat mereka berdua berada di danau, "aku menyayangi Sora- _san_ dan Haruka- _san_ , tapi tetap saja kakakku adalah Kiseki. Aku paling menyukaimu, bahkan lebih dari rasa sukaku terhadap desa ini. Maaf aku tidak menuruti kata-katamu untuk segera pulang… tapi, setelah perkataanmu waktu itu…"

 _Tidak_.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

 _Jangan katakan itu._

"Maaf. Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir."

 _Berhenti. Kumohon berhenti._

"Aku menyukai Sora- _san_. Haruka- _san_. Amatsume- _san_. Aku mencintai desa ini. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin tinggal di sini selamanya. Tapi kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, maka tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua kata-katamu pada akhirnya akan kuturuti."

Tiap kalimat itu hanya membuatnya terdengar menjadi yang paling egois. Dan dia pun merasa bersalah. Sejak awal perjalanan mereka, Kizuna memang yang paling bahagia. Dia tahu betapa gadis itu menyukai langit biru Okokuzome, hamparan padi hijau, aliran sungai serta deretan pegunungan yang mengelilinginya. Kiseki pun sempat merasakan itu. Sampai Haruka dan Sora menghancurkan segalanya, mengubah Okokuzome menjadi sebuah lubang hitam yang bisa saja menyeret mereka ke neraka.

Kiseki tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya bisa bertahan jika mereka bersikeras menetap. Pijakannya bisa runtuh sebelum ia menyadarinya, tubuhnya tenggelam sedangkan pikirannya berkata bahwa dirinya tengah melayang, dan yang paling buruk, ia akan kehilangan tekad untuk kembali ke permukaan.

Tawa itu kembali lolos dari pita suaranya. Nadanya terdengar miris, sama sekali tak sama dengan cekikik iseng tatkala Kizuna menggodanya soal hantu ataupun hal menyebalkan lain.

"Aku benar-benar pengecut, mengatakan ini saat kau tidak akan mendengarnya," kali ini Kizuna seolah menahan diri, " _Arigatou_. Apapun yang kaulakukan, aku yakin itu demi kebaikan kita. Walaupun…"

Pergerakan tubuhnya terasa jelas di atas lantai tatami. Kizuna pasti menghadap padanya kini, dengan pangkal-pangkal jari yang terpaku di sisi telinga Kiseki. Gadis itu menumpukan tubuh melewati batas antara gelaran selimut yang ia bawa menuju permukaan futon sang kakak yang berwarna usang.

Dia membuka mata, menahan lengan gadis itu agar berhenti mendekat ke wajahnya dan berkata rendah,

" _Kami-sama_ tidak pernah tidur."

Kizuna terkesiap. Tatapan Kiseki tak membuatnya mundur. Ia membalasnya tanpa ragu kemudian menekan pemuda itu, yang sama sekali tak menggunakan tenaga untuk menahannya seperti tadi, lalu mengecupkan bibir di atas kening sang kakak kembar.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa membatu.

"Mimpi aneh?" tanya Kizuna. Ruangan yang gelap membuat kulitnya berwarna kebiruan, menghilangkan pendar senja di rambutnya menjadi ungu. " _Oyasumi_ ," tambahnya, lalu kembali berbaring membelakangi Kiseki yang mengusap keningnya.

"Jangan seenaknya menciumku, _bakayaro_."

"Untuk melindungimu dari hantu," balas Kizuna tanpa menoleh.

"Tch. _Urusai_!"

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini terik. Akira dan Kiseki disibukkan oleh beberapa botol teh gandum, semangka juga kipas angin yang sejak tadi malam berputar non-stop. Ketika isi perut dua remaja tersebut sudah tak mampu menampung lebih banyak cemilan siang mereka kemudian terlelap, sementara Kizuna menyelinap keluar. Sebelum esok tiba, dia harus bertemu Haruka dan Sora. Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah.

Sekeliling desa terasa sangat sepi. Kizuna memperhatikan tiap langkahnya. Bagaimana ia menimbulkan suara tiap kali sandalnya menapak di atas jalanan aspal yang bersih, arus lembut sungai menemani di sepanjang perjalanan, juga suara tonggeret yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia dengar lagi mulai besok. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Langit nyaris tanpa awan, dengan sinar matahari membakar kulitnya. Akan tetapi, ia justru merasa begitu dingin dan mendung.

Kiseki sudah menelpon Mami. Walau tidak terdengar begitu peduli, namun wanita itu sempat bertanya mengapa mereka memilih untuk kembali lebih awal. Padahal masih masih banyak waktu sampai sekolah kembali dimulai. Entah apa dalihnya, Kizuna membiarkan sang kakak saja yang mengatasi. Bukan berarti Kizuna menyalahkan saudaranya itu. Sejujurnya dia benar-benar belum ingin pulang.

Sesampai di dekat pelataran kediaman Kasugano, Kizuna mendapat pesan dari Kiseki yang menanyakan keberadaannya, dan setelah pesan itu dibalas, jawaban yang terkesan dingin dari Kiseki membuat hatinya mencelos. Dilihatnya pintu rumah yang tertutup. _'Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya.'_ Kiseki ternyata benar-benar membenci mereka. Apakah mustahil baginya untuk kembali berkunjung ke sini?

" _Sumimasen_ … Haruka- _san_?" di balik pintu yang tak terkunci, suasana terasa senyap. Sepertinya seluruh gorden ditutup, Kizuna sama sekali tak melihat ada terobosan cahaya dari celah manapun, membuat seisi rumah terlihat remang. Gadis itu melepas sandalnya, berjalan ke arah dapur hanya untuk menemukan ruangan yang dulu selalu penuh akan kehangatan. Meski tampak sama, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hampa.

Ia beralih ke ruang tamu, menggeser pintunya perlahan…

Kosong.

 _Sedang tidur, kah?_ Batinnya. Pintu kamar Haruka terbuka sedikit, jadi Kizuna memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Ia mengetuk perlahan dan sama sekali tak ada respon, dan saat ia membukanya, ia melihat Haruka tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi tempatnya berdiri.

Tentu saja Kizuna tak ingin mengganggu. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Satu-satunya yang belum ia periksa hanyalah keadaan Sora. Lamat-lamat, Kizuna pun mendengarnya. Ada suara tangisan. Dan itu berasal dari kamar Sora.

"Sora- _san_? Ini aku, Kizuna."

Sora tidak menjawab. Kizuna yakin betul itu isakan Sora. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kiseki. Seingatnya tidak ada bagian di mana Sora terlihat ketakutan. Bukankah gadis itu justru terlihat sangat tenang setelah kejadian kemarin?

"Sora- _san_ , aku masuk, ya?" kepeduliannya terusik. Kizuna tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bahkan saat ia memasuki kamar itu, Sora tak menggubrisnya. Gadis berambut silver panjang tersebut hanya terus berbaring telungkup. Bahunya naik turun diikuti sesenggukan yang tertahan. Kizuna berlutut di sisi ranjang Sora, menyentuh bahu Sora yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya. "Sora- _san_ , kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sora mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab. Warna kemerahan di pelupuknya itu membuat Kizuna terkesiap. Kemungkinan dia menangis sepanjang hari, atau lebih buruk lagi semenjak tadi malam. Sora tiba-tiba memeluknya, menangis di antara surai-surai merah senja milik gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu,

"Haru akan meninggalkanku…" guguannya terdengar begitu pedih, "Dia ingin masing-masing dari kami ikut bersama paman dan bibi."

" _Sonna_ …" dirinya sekalipun tidak ingin mempercayai pernyataan itu, "Tapi… kenapa? Bukankah Haruka- _san_ juga sangat mencintaimu?"

Kenapa dirinya harus pergi di saat seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Haru!" suara Sora mulai meninggi, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kami saudara?! Haru pun bilang dia mencintaiku, lalu apa… apa yang salah dari itu? Kami saling mencintai!"

 _Aku juga tak ingin melihatmu hancur seperti ini…_

"Kizuna- _san_ …" isakan itu melirih. Air mata Sora melewati celah-celah rambut, membasahi kulit di sekitar lehernya. Bagaikan ada luka di sana, Kizuna turut merasakan perih. Diusapnya punggung gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa ikut menangis, itu akan membuat Sora merasa lebih buruk. Dibiarkannya Sora selama beberapa saat, menunggu kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara saat gadis di pelukannya sudah lebih tenang.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku, kenapa Haruka- _san_ meminta kalian berpisah," ucapnya lembut. Tangannya tak berhenti membalas remasan Sora, mengisyaratkan kalau dia ada di sana untuk menguatkannya. Sora tampak begitu lelah, dan itu membuat Kizuna sedikit takut penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi.

"Berbaringlah di sini," ia tidak terdengar memerintah. Yang Kizuna lihat justru tadi itu adalah permohonan seseorang. Diri yang tampak seperti anak-anak, ketakutan dan meminta agar orang yang mereka percaya akan tinggal di sana untuk melindunginya.

Kizuna mengangguk, memenuhi permintaan itu dan membiarkan uraian Sora mengalir.

Pada akhirnya, semua itu menyangkut masalah finansial.

Entah kejadian kemarin ada sangkut pautnya atau tidak, namun Haruka memang terlihat cukup tertekan. Kalau saja Sora tidak menangis, mungkin Kizuna takkan percaya bahwa Haruka menamparnya tadi malam. Meminta agar mereka menghentikan semua ini karena keduanya adalah keluarga.

Jujur saja, Kizuna tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Juga tentang paman dan bibi yang kini bersedia menampung dua saudara ini, ia tidak habis pikir ke mana saja mereka semua. Entah bagaimana hubungan antara orangtua si kembar Kasugano dengan kerabat-kerabatnya, hanya saja bukankah keputusan itu terbilang sangat terlambat? Di sisi lain, Haruka dan Sora pun membutuhkan bantuan. Keputusan Haruka bukan semata-mata karena ia ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka telah terbongkar.

"… Aku senang."

"Eh?" Kizuna menoleh pada Sora, beberapa saat setelah gadis itu menghentikan ceritanya.

"Aku senang kau ada di sini," mata Sora membalas tatapannya sendu, "Gadis tetangga terlihat sangat kecewa, dan si ketua kelas itu benar-benar terkejut. Dia melihat kami seperti monster. Dan sekarang Haru mencampakkanku, kupikir aku akan menanggung ini sendirian… Aku bersyukur kau datang."

Kizuna memiringkan tubuhnya, menggenggam erat tangan Sora dengan kedua telapaknya yang hangat,

"Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Sora tidak menjawab. Senyuman samar di kedua ujung bibirnya adalah yang terakhir Kizuna lihat sebelum gadis itu jatuh terlelap. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Kizuna bertanya-tanya apakah Sora dan Haruka sudah makan? Haruskah dia membuatkan mereka sesuatu? Namun bukankah itu hanya akan membuat suasana semakin kikuk? Kondisinya memang tidak mendukung. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Memandang wajah Sora yang begitu nyenyak membuat Kizuna mengantuk. Ia pun terbawa dalam dunia mimpi. Di sana, dia melihat sebuah dunia yang tampak begitu biru. Tubuhnya terasa melayang di antara samar-samar siluet yang terlihat seperti hutan di bawah air. Kizuna merasa familiar dengan situasinya. Ini sama dengan mimpinya saat hari pertama ia tidur di desa ini. Gadis itu melihat ke atas, di mana cahaya bulan menerobos permukaan yang sedikit bergelombang. Warnanya keperakan, dan itulah yang paling menyadarkan Kizuna bahwa ia tenggelam.

Kelopak matanya membeliak, memperlihatkan dua manik biru yang kelihatan syok. Tangannya kembali menggapai bersamaan dengan napas yang tertahan. Ada pendar oranye terpias di kulitnya. Hari telah sore.

"Ada apa?"

Kizuna duduk, melihat Sora tengah memakai _dress_ putihnya.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan," komentar Sora saat melihat ekspresi dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis gadis itu.

"T-tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Hee…" Sora mengaitkan kancing di bagian kerahnya dengan gerakan lembut, "Aku juga baru saja bermimpi buruk," rupanya cara Sora berbicara telah kembali seperti biasa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kizuna.

"Ya. Aku tenggelam."

 _Tenggelam?_

Kizuna mengerjap. Mereka mengalami mimpi yang sama. Kebetulankah…?

"Tapi sekarang itu takkan jadi mimpi buruk lagi," tambah Sora. Suaranya terlalu pelan untuk didengar. Sebelum Kizuna mengatakan apapun lagi soal mimpi mereka yang anehnya serupa, Sora berkata, "Mau temani aku jalan-jalan? Aku sangat bosan," tawarnya datar. Kizuna mengangguk. Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang ini adalah udara segar. Mungkin setelah berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar pikiran bisa tercerahkan. Semoga saja.

Karenanya, Kizuna turut bangkit. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut di depan cermin. Betapa Kizuna ingin meninju refleksinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Dia tidak bisa membantu orang yang terbilang berharga baginya. Matanya sayu, mengejek padanya bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Sampai suara sobekan itu terdengar. Atensinya direbut oleh pemandangan yang tak pernah ia duga. Sora merobek-robek boneka kelinci hitamnya, mengacaukan mainan pemberian Haru saat mereka masih kecil tersebut hingga seluruh isiannya terburai di atas ranjang.

"S-Sora- _san_ …?" Kizuna tidak memahami apa maksud tindakannya itu.

Sora hanya berdiri membelakanginya seraya berbisik, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Dan setelahnya, Sora pun berlalu. Berjalan keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Kizuna yang terburu-buru mengekori di belakang. Kizuna sempat menoleh ke arah kamar Haruka yang masih tertutup rapat. Sandal Haruka pun masih tersimpan rapi di rak. Hanya saja gerak-gerik Sora tak memberinya izin untuk mengabari kakaknya soal ini.

Ia berjalan di samping Sora, menyusuri beberapa bagian desa Okokuzome yang begitu hening dari kegiatan manusia. Sora membawanya ke persawahan, pinggiran sungai, padang ilalang. Langkah mereka seakan tidak pasti, namun Kizuna tetap mengikuti ke manapun gadis itu pergi. Sora membutuhkannya. Dan ia berpikir untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu sekarang.

 _Maaf, Kiseki. Suasana hati Sora-san sedang tidak baik. Dia membutuhkanku. Kurasa kau saja yang pulang besok, aku akan menetap di sini beberapa hari lagi._

Dia mengirimkan pesan itu diam-diam saat mereka tengah menikmati _popsicle_ di toko permen. Sora belum tahu tentang rencana kepulangan mereka, lagipula Kizuna juga tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Mereka keluar dari toko tersebut, menemukan bahwa langit telah berubah menjadi warna nila yang kelam.

"Sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Sora- _san_! Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian!" jelas sekali semangatnya dibuat-buat, sedikit berharap bisa menularkannya pada Sora yang meski telah berhenti menangis, namun begitu muram.

Alih-alih mengikutinya, Sora justru berpaling. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah rute menuju kuil. Terbersit pertanyaan di benak Kizuna apakah gadis itu ingin berdoa demi kebaikan dirinya dan Haruka? Mungkin hatinya sudah lebih lapang sekarang.

"Sora- _san_ , kau mau pergi ke kuil?" tanyanya, kembali mengikuti si bungsu Kasugano.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ke mana—"

" _Saa_ …" Sora memotong suaranya, "Mungkin ke tempat di mana aku takkan mengganggu kehidupan Haru lagi."

 _ **~Bersambung~**_

Tentang bonekanya Sora, seingatku di versi anime itu pemberian mamanya tapi di manga itu pemberian Haru buat nemanin Sora di RS.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah final chapter. Maaf kalau update-nya ngaret yaa. Aku harap kalian tetep enjoy baca fict ini :)

Oya, highly recommended kalian baca chapter 5 di akun wattpad-ku. Karena di situ ada ilustrasinya XD

Jangan lupa komentar dan krisaran. See ya!


End file.
